New Beginning
by Wolfgurl97
Summary: What if,  Edward left again.  What if Bella moved to Australia with her friend Katelyn.  And meets Emma, Cleo, and Rikki.  Read and find out.  R&R.  Sorry,  bad at summarys.  Edward bashing.  Rated T for language.
1. Love Me Or Let Me Go

Bella's P.O.V

"I can't believe they left again." I choked out through my sobs.

Flashback

"_Bella, we're leaving. My family and I are moving to Alaska. I don't love you anymore. I have found someone knew and she is way prettier then you." He said and I couldn't help the sobs that escaped. _

"_But you said that you loved me. You promised me you wouldn't leave me again." I said, my voice breaking._

"_Yeah, I say a lot of things." He spat at me. "But not all of the things that I say are true." He said with an evil smirk. And I couldn't stop the flow of tears that came. Then suddenly, the sadness turned into anger. _

"_Just go!" I yelled._

"_Bye Bella." He said with that damn smirk again and left._

End Of Flashback

(A/N In case all of you haven't noticed, I don't really like Edward all that much.)

As I was crying on my bed, thinking about the memory, I made a promise to myself. I wasn't going to put Charlie through the same thing as last time. I then remembered what Edward said. 'I don't love you anymore.' Well, its better then me thinking he loved me and me marrying that ***hole. So, I am actually glad that he let me go. As I was thinking that, words for a song came to my mind. I grabbed my guitar and started singing and playing what came to mind.

_Love me or let me go, go go_

_Love me or let me go, go go!Stuck, stuck in your picture perfect fantasy world._

_Keep run in circles in your merry go around_

_So for once, dont try to tell me which way to go,_

_Whoaa oh_

_I'm gettin tired of trying to fit your description_

_Of that girl, shes so barbie shes so fiction._

_Wake up, your mind is somewhere stuck in a dream_

_Whoaa ohI'm suffacating I need to knowChorus_

_If this isn't real, gimme back all my kisses_

_I shoulda kept them for somebody else_

_Baby I'm real, I'm not your plastic princess_

_Maybe you need to get over yourself_

_I'm not that naive_

_Theres more underneath_

_Love me or let me go_

_Oooh love me or let me go_

_Ohh Love me or let me,_

_Go go, i'm over your charades so,_

_Its game over, unless your coming to your senses,_

_So, step down from your pedestal, oh whoaa_

_Love me or let me go_

_Your sellin lies by the dozen I'm not buying them,_

_Your stores goin out of business so you better (better)_

_Make up, make up your mind oh whoaaa_

_I'm breaking down and I need to know_

_Chorus_

_If this isn't real gimme back all my kisses_

_I shoulda kept them for somebody else_

_Baby I'm real, I'm not your plastic princess_

_Maybe you need to get over yourself_

_I'm not that naive_

_There's more underneath_

_Love me or let me go_

_And you know there's been 2 many wrongs so,_

_Boy get down on your knees if you want me,_

_Yeah you better treat me right if_

_You wanna kick it with me._

_(Love me or let me go, go go)_

_You wanna kick it with me_

_(Love me or let me go, whooa oh)_

_Boy get down your knees_

_(Love me or let me go, whooa oh)_

_I'm lettin you know._

_Chorus_

_If this isn't real gimme back all my kisses_

_I shoulda kept them for somebody else_

_Baby I'm real, I'm not your plastic princess_

_Maybe you need to get over yourself_

_I'm not that naive_

_There's more underneath_

_Love me or let me go_

And that is exactly what he did. He didn't love so he let me go. I felt so much better after that song. After a little while, I went downstairs to cook. I cooked fried chicken with mashed potatoes. I was just finishing cooking when Charlie walked into the house. I set his plate in front of him and sat down with my food.

Charlie kept looking at me like I was going to break down any minute like last time. Well I got news for him: It aint gonna happen so stop staring at me like that. When we were done with dinner, I washed the dishes. When I was done with the dishes, I went into the living room and sat on the couch across the room from Charlie who was watching football.

"Hey, Bella. I was thinking. Maybe you should go live with your mom for a little while. I really can't handle seeing you depressed again." He said.

"NO! I don't want to live with mom. She is happy with Phil right now and I don't want to ruin that for her." I said. "But if you really want me to move then I will think of something." I said.

"Its not that I want you to go, I just can't handle seeing you that depressed again." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said and went up to my room. When I got to my room, I laid down on my bed thinking. Where could I go? Well all I know is that I want to go far away from Forks. The only people I can think of are mom(No) Jenny(No) Karen(No) Hmmm….I got it! Katelyn. I got up and grabbed my phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Katelyn. How are you?" I asked.

"_BELLA!" _She said, well more like yelled. I laughed.

"Yeah, its me." I said. "Hey, can I ask a favor?" I asked.

"_Sure. What do ya need?"_ She asked.

"Do you think that maybe, if its not to much trouble, I could move to Australia with you?" I asked her shyly. I didn't want to be rude.

"_YES! YES! YES!_" She yelled. "_Wait a minute. Not that I'm not like totally happy that your coming, but why are you coming_?" I sighed and got into the story of how _Edward _left.

"_That ***hole._" She said.

"Yep. So, is it alright if I come down i a couple of days?" I asked

"_Yeah, that's great!_" She yelled yet again.

"Thanks." I said. We talked for a little while longer and she told me she has a boyfriend which I was so happy for her about. After a while, she told me she had to go. I said goodbye then we hung up. I needed to see if I had any money for the tickets. I checked my purse and saw that there was a credit card there. I looked at it. It was the unlimited credit card that Phil gave me. I had never used it so now was the perfect time. Time for SHOPPING ! Wow, where did that come from. I hate shopping. But I want to go so bad right now. I decided to go in the morning and then after I would get the plane ticket.

A/N I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think. I don't have a beta so I don't really know. And I am also working on the new chapter for Finding Love . 

Wolfgurl97


	2. SHOPPING!

Bella's P.O.V

When I got up the next morning, I remembered that I was going shopping today. I was actually excited. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out, I went to my room. I went over to my closet and saw that I still had some of the clothes that Alice gave me. I decided on some Big Star 'Remy' Bootcut Jeans

and my Volume One-Cocomo Women's Layered Tank Top with Faux-Necklace Front and some Jessica Simpson 'Ako' Sandals (Pix on profile). I decided that today, I was going to change my image a bit. And since I am moving, it's the perfect opportunity.

I went downstairs and noticed that Charlie had already left for work. I ate a bowl of cereal and drove to Port Angeles. When I got the mall, I went straight to Hot Topic and started grabbing tank tops, mini skirts, short shorts, skinny jeans, and high heels. When I was done with that, I had spent a couple hundred dollars. I kinda felt bad for spending so much of Phil's money, but that thought went straight out of my head when I saw a hair salon across the hall. I walked up to it and started to talk to the receptionist. I told her I wanted a trim and I wanted my hair dyed black with electric blue and purple highlights. I also got my belly button pierced. I got a Black Gem Heart Dangling Belly Ring (Pix on profile).

When I left the mall, I saw a Chevy car and BMW motorcycle dealership across the street. I got inside my truck and went across the street. I went inside the dealership and a sales person came up to me. After a while, I came out with the keys to my new 2011 Chevy Camaro Convertible and my new BMW K1600GT motorcycle. Now, I know what your thinking. 'How did she get the Camaro? It doesn't come out for months.' And your right. I was able to get it early 'cause I am Phil Dwyer's step daughter. Awesome right? I traded in my truck to, so I got like $2.000.

I called Jacob and asked if he could come down to the dealership and drive my motorcycle home while I drove my convertible. After a while, I saw his car pull up. I saw that Seth was with him. Probably to drive Jakes car while he takes my motorcycle. When they got out, I saw their mouths drop open when they saw my new rides.

"Bella, are these yours?" Jake and Seth asked me.

"No, their the Easter Bunny's. Of course their mine." I said jokingly. "And you might want to close your mouths before you get drool all over my convertible." I said.

"Sorry, Bells." Jake said. I nodded and threw him the keys to the motorcycle.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if you would help me rig my cars to go REALLY fast? PLEASE?" I asked. His eyes lit up when I said 'rig' 'cars' and 'fast'.

"Sure, Bella. By the way. I just noticed your hair. I like it." He said smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks. So, do you want to race to my house?" I asked. He smiled and said 'Hell yeah!' I laughed then stopped laughing. "You get one scratch on that bike, I don't care that you are a werewolf, I will have your head. Got that?" I said menacingly. He actually looked scared. I couldn't help but laugh. I got in my car and we started racing. I ended up winning.

I got out of my car and started laughing at the look on Jakes face. He had this adorable little pout on his lips. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door. I went back to my car to get the bags of clothes. I had like 20 bags of clothes. I went upstairs to my room and put everything on my bed. I walked back outside and over to Jake and the cars. After we were done with the cars, we had rigged them to go like 150mph. I also told him that I was leaving tomorrow and needless to say, he was upset. I told him that I would keep in touch as much as I can. I would email, text and call him. So really, it would be like I never left except the part where he won't be able to see me. After a while, Jake and Seth left. I went inside to cook. I made hamburger helper.

It was almost done when Charlie came home. He went straight to the living room, after saying hi, to watch football. When dinner was ready, I called dad. At about the middle of dinner, I started talking.

"Um…I talked to Katelyn. She said that I could move in with her. So I told her that I would come tomorrow." I told Charlie.

"Ok, first question. Who is Katelyn?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Oh, yeah. I forgot. He has never met Katelyn.

"She is one of my friends from Phoenix, but she moved to Australia like 2 months before I came here." I explained. It took him a minute and then he realized that I had said Australia.

"Wait a minute. Your moving all the way to Australia?" He yelled and I nodded.

"I think it will be good for me. Plus, I've been missing Katelyn. And I don't feel like just getting out of Forks will be enough to forget about Edward. I just want to get out of the country." I said and he nodded. I told him that I had went shopping today.

"Yeah, I noticed you died your hair black. I also noticed the car in the drive way. I like them." He said. (He is talking about the convertible and her hair. He hasn't seen the bike yet. It is in the garage.)

"Thanks. I also got something else. Go look in the garage." I said. He looked a little weary at first, but went outside anyways.

5...4...3...2...1...

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET OUT HERE NOW!" She heard. She went outside to make sure he didn't have a heart attack. When she got there, he was standing there glaring at the bike. His face was REALLY purple. People were looking out their windows to see what all the noise was about.

"Bella, please tell me that this 'thing' isn't yours." He pleaded.

"But dad, you always told me that lying was mean." I said smirking a little.

"AWW! How could you do this to me Bells? You know how I feel about these 'things'. And yet you still get one. Why?" He asked me.

"Because there fun and I am not going to get hurt." I said simply. He looked up at me.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Well, when Edward left the first time, Jake helped me fix up a motorcycle." I said. "It was my idea and it was fun." I said thinking about when we rode the bikes. He sighed.

"Fine, whatever." He said.

"Well, I am going to go pack." I said and went inside. I finished packing a couple hours later. I decided to go over to Angela's house to see her one last time before I move. I told Charlie where I was going and went outside to my Camaro and got in. While I was at the store today, I also got some new CD's. I put in the newest Paramore CD. Ignorance blasted through the speakers. I started to sing along to it.

When I got there, I got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Angela answered the door.

"Hey, Bella. Come on in." She said and led me to the living room. I wondered where her parents were.

"Hey, where are your parents?" I asked, voicing my thought .

"Oh, their out of town on a business trip." She said. I nodded. "So, what's up?" She asked. I took a deep breath and said.

"Well, I am moving." I said. She looked sad, but I knew she was trying to cover the sadness up with a look of interest.

"Really? Where to?" She asked and I could here the sadness in her voice.

"Australia. I have a friend there and she said that I could move in with her. I just really need to get out of here. Forks reminds me to much of _Him_, and I don't think just getting out of Forks will be enough to forget him. I need to get out of this country. I am sorry." I said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You need this. But you better visit, and email, and text me, and call me. OH! And Skype me!" She said and I laughed. (For those of you who have never used or heard of Skype, its a lot like I.M-ing. You can message a person, you can video chat, you can talk to anyone you want as long as they accept your invite.)

"Ok, I promise. I will keep in touch as best as I can. I already promised Jake basically the same thing." I said. "I am moving tomorrow, so I wanted to see you one more time before I left. I also need to call Jess. That should get it around, that I am moving, in about 30 minutes." I said smiling and she laughed nodding her head because it is so true.

So, I called Jess and told her. She told me she would miss me, as if. She and Lauren would probably throw a party celebrating it.

"Well, I should probably go. I've still go to get my plane ticket and finish everything." I said while getting up.

"Ok, but you better not forget about calling, texting, visiting, and Skypeing me, or I will hunt you down." She said, not joking one bit, while walking me to the door. When she saw my car, her mouth dropped open. It seems like that has been happening a lot since I got my car. "Is that your car?" She asked still shocked.

"Yeah, I got it today along with my motorcycle." I said and she nodded coming out of her shock.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the new Camaro Convertible?" I nodded/ "But that doesn't come out for another month. How did you get it?" She asked.

"I know some people. Well, more like my step-dad knows people. See, my step-dad is Phil Dwyer and when I first came here, he gave me an unlimited credit card and I never used it so I used it for my car and motorcycle and some new clothes." I said. Her mouth once again dropped open. When she came back out of her shock, I started to speak again. "Well, I better go." I said and said and we said goodbye, and I left.

I bought my plane ticket and finished everything that needed to be finished. I took a shower and went to bed.

Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I really need a beta. So if you would like to do it, then please PM me. Also, if I get 5 or more reviews on this chapter, you might get 2 chapters on Saturday.

Wolfgurl97


	3. Arrival and Dang, he's hot!

Bella's P.O.V.

I got up at 7:30 in the morning because my plane leaves at 9:30 am. I got dressed in a white mini skirt and pink tube top, with some white heels. I did my makeup and went downstairs. Since Charlie was home today, I made breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. When it was done, I put his food on the table. A few minutes later, Charlie came downstairs and sat down.

"Smell's good Bell's." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"So…When does your plane leave?" He asked.

"9:30." I answered. "The plane ride is about 10 hours (A/N I really don't know. Just guessin.) to get from Port Angeles to Gold Coast Australia. Thank heavens for ipod's." I said. By that time, we had finished eating.

"Oh, ok. Well call me when you get there. I gotta go. I have to get to work. I love you." He said while giving me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head.

"Ok, I love you to." I said and hugged him back. After he left, I cleaned the dishes and made Charlie enough food for a few days. I went upstairs and got the keys to my car and motorcycle. I was having both of them delivered to the airport in Australia, and Jake is going to drive me to the airport in Port Angeles. Katelyn is going to meet me at the one in Australia with her boyfriend and she was going to drive one of my cars back. All of my other stuff is going to be delivered to the house.

After a little while, Jake pulled into the driveway. I went outside and got in.

"Hey, Bell's. How ya been?" He asked.

"Good. I can't wait to see Katelyn and meet her new boyfriend. You?" I asked.

"I am good. Why do you want to meet her boyfriend so bad?" He asked.

"Because maybe he has a twin brother." I said smiling. The look on his face was priceless. "No, I am just kidding. When we were both in Phoenix, and one of us had a boyfriend, we would interview the boy and make sure that they were good enough for the other. And then, we would tell the each other what we thought about the guys. We never really disagreed about it." I explained.

"Oh." Was his intelligible reply. We kept on talking, mainly me promising to keep in touch over and over and over again. After a couple of hours of talking, we arrived at the airport. We got out and I gave him a hug.

"I guess I'll see you online." I said. "And make sure the other werewolves get on every once in a while." I reminded him.

"I will. I see ya later." He said and gave me another hug. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside. After a while of just sitting around, my plane started to board. I got on and took my seat in first class. When the plane took off, I took out my ipod and started playing my Usher play list. 'Confessions' started to play. I soon found myself waking up. When did I fall asleep? I called the flight attendant over.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked me.

"Umm, yes. How long until we land?" I asked.

"About….2 hours." She said and I thanked her. Wow, I've been asleep for 8 hours?

_**2 hours later.**_

'_Attention passengers, thank you for flying American Airlines. We will be landing in Southport Australia in 5 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing.' _Came the attendants voice over the speaker. I put on my seat belt and sat back.

We landed and I went out into the lobby to get my car and motorcycle.

"Excuse me, miss? I need to pick up my car and my motorcycle. My name is Bella Swan." I said to the woman behind the desk.

"Ok, you just need to sign these papers saying that you picked them up. Oh, and I need to see your id." She said. I got my wallet out of my purse and showed it to her. She nodded and handed me the papers. I signed them and put my wallet back.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I said.

"You too." She said and I walked over to the seats to wait for Katelyn to arrive. After about 10 minutes, I finally saw Katelyn and a boy who I assumed to be her boyfriend. I ran over to her, screaming of course, and jumped into her arms successfully tackling her. We both started laughing and got up off of the floor. We gave each other a big hug.

"Oh my god! You look so different!" She shrieked at me.

"I could say the same for you!" I shrieked back.

"When did you dye your hair?" She shrieked/asked.

"Yesterday!" I shrieked again.

"Oh my god! I can't believe your moving in with me!" She yelled at me.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" I yelled back. Ok, I don't know where all of this girly-ness is coming from. "Ok, so who is this?" I asked her pointing to her boyfriend.

"This is my boyfriend Cameron." She said. Cameron had blue eyes, was tall, tan, and you could see his abs through his shirt. I wonder if he has a twin? : )

"Its nice to meet you Cameron. Hey, um Katelyn, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked. She nodded and followed me out of hearing range of Cameron. "So um….Does he have a brother or something?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, actually. He has a twin brother named Conner. Their identical." She said the last part in a sing song voice, suggestively. I smiled at her.

"Your going to have to introduce us sometime." I said. "Oh, and don't forget, I still have to approve Cameron for you." I said. She just smiled at me.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. And I can guaranty that you won't find anything wrong with him." She said, confidently. I smiled back at her.

"I am sure I won't, I never do. But just to be sure. It can never hurt." I said and she nodded. We walked back over to Cameron and we all went outside. "Ok, Katelyn. Can you take my car? I will take my bike." I said. She nodded her head. "And you know what I will do to you if you hurt my car right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I think I can pretty much guess. I promise to be careful." She said. I smiled and nodded. I threw her the keys and she got into my car while Cameron was in his car and I was on my bike. I pulled out of the parking lot with the other two behind me. Katelyn passed me to lead the way. When we got there, I saw the moving van there and remembered that they were bringing it here. A couple of minutes later, a hot guy that looked exactly like Cameron came outside.

His twin. And god he was hot! He wasn't wearing a shirt so I could feel my mouth drop open when I saw his 8 pack. Dang! He's hot! He saw my expression and chuckled a bit along with Katelyn and Cameron.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I've heard so much about you from Katelyn. She doesn't shut up about you." He said.

"All good things I hope. And you must be Conner." I said looking over at her. I really hope it was good things. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I turned my attention back to Cameron. He nodded his head smiling. (Wow, there is a lot of smiling going on today.)

"Only the best. And yes, I am Conner." He told me.

"Hey, not to interrupt or anything, but I have some friends from school coming over in a little bit. I want you to meet them." Katelyn said to me.

"Ok, well I gotta get this stuff rearranged in my new room so I will talk to you later." I said. I walked inside and to my new room and found all of my stuff in there. After about an hour, I was finally done just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Which meant that Katelyn's friends were here. I walked downstairs.

**A.N. Hey, everyone. So who are Katelyn's friends? What will happen on the next chapter? Well I will tell you….When you review and I post. : ) If you give me hmmm….5 reviews, I will update on Wednesday. If you give me…..10 reviews, I might update with 2 chapters Saturday. I also need a beta, so if you are up to it, please PM me and I will see about it.**

**Wolfgurl97**


	4. So you think I'm hot huh?

**A/N Bella: Man, Conner is one fine piece of meat.**

**Katelyn: No, Cameron is.**

**Bella: No shit Sherlock. Their twins remember? *Mutters under breath* Barnical head.**

**Katelyn: Oh, yeah. *Giggles* forgot about that.**

**Me: Ok, enough of this. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Both: But-**

**Me: No buts, just say it.**

**Both: Fine. Rebecca does not own Twilight or H20, she only owns Katelyn, Conner, and Cameron. There, are you happy now?**

**Me: Ecstatic. : )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Bella's P.O.V.

When I got downstairs, I saw three girls there.

"Oh, Bella, these are the friends from school that I was telling you about. This is Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. Girls, this is Bella." Katelyn introduced, pointing to each one as she said their names.

"Its nice to meet you." I said to them.

"Its nice to meet you to." They said at the same time. We talked for a while. I even talked to Conner for a little bit. He was still not wearing a shirt. I swear, you'd think (If you knew about them) that he was a werewolf. While I was talking to the girls, I couldn't help but look at Conner.

And .God. He was SO hot. He looked exactly like Cameron. (Duh! Twins!) He had the 8 pack, he was tall, and he was tan, but his eyes were an aqua color instead of Cameron's turquoise eyes. Ok, I change my earlier statement - or thought - he was SEXY!

"_Bella…Bella…_Bella!" Someone pulled me out of my daydreaming. I looked away from Conner, and looked over at the person that pulled me out of my wonderful daydreams. Katelyn. All the girls looked at me with knowing smirks. I was going to kick her *** later for waking me from my daydreams. I just blushed and told her in Spanish, thankful for all of the Spanish classes Renee put me through, and that Katelyn knew Spanish to. God I hope no-one else here knows Spanish.

"Voy a patear el culo. Yo era el día soñando con Conner aquí!" (I'm gonna kick your ***. I was day dreaming about Conner here!) I said to Katelyn. But of course, my life sucks, and not only did all the girls know Spanish, but so did Conner and Cameron. They all busted out laughing, and Conner got a smug smile on his face. I blushed even more and said-

"Ahora me va a patear el culo aún más" (Now I'm gonna kick your *** even more.) I said and they all just laughed again.

"So, you were day-dreaming about me huh?" Conner asked, a cocky *** smile on his face.

"N-Yeah." I guess I can't really lie about that, since he heard me say it.

"And you think I am hot?" He asked, but it was more like a statement.

"Noo…"I tried to lie but damn! I still can't. I am gonna need to work on that.

"Yes, you do." He said. Okay, time to play with him a bit. I winked over at Katelyn to show I was messing with him. She nodded slightly.

"Ok, fine. Your right, but I also think Cameron is hot. I also thought that my ex's were hot. I have found a lot of people hot." I said. He just looked speechless which made everyone laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait. Holdup. Ex's? How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked.

"To many to count." I said jokingly but of course he didn't know that. You could see the jealousy radiating off of him. It made me get a smug smirk. "Just joking. Well, I had about…2 boyfriends in Phoenix, and my most recent one in Forks." I answered. He looked relieved. I looked over to Katelyn to get her to change the subject to something else.

"So, who else is bored?" She asked. Yeah, that's a conversation starter. (Note heavy sarcasm.)

"Me." We all replied. We all started thinking about what we could do.

"Ooh. We could go on my boat over to this island. Its called Mako Island." Rikki said. We all said ok and went separate ways to get our bathing suits. I went to my room and put on my new Roxy Junior's "Floral" Tiki Tri " Bikini Top, and Roxy Junior's "Floral" Low Side Tie " Bikini Bottom (A.N. Pix on Profile.). I went back downstairs and everyone was already there.

Katelyn was wearing a Xhilaration Junior's Multicolor Polka Dot Print with Peace Sign Halter Swim Top and Bottom.

Emma was wearing a Roxy Junior's "Evening Glass" Tiki Tri Bikini Top and bottom.

Cleo was wearing a Roxy Junior's "Sweet Spot" Surfer Halter Swim Top and bottom.

And Rikki was wearing a FULL TILT Zebra Triangle Womens Swimsuit Top and bottom.

Conner was wearing a pair of Volcom Annihilator Blue Boardshorts.

And Cameron was wearing a pair of Ed Hardy Men's My Block Boardshorts. (Pix on profile.).

Everyone's mouths dropped open when they saw me in my bikini. Conner looked like he was salivating. I couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed my face.

"Are ya'll just gonna stand there or are we going to Mako?" I asked. They all snapped out of it except for Conner. "Take a picture. It will last longer." I said. That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Yeah, come on." Rikki said.

"Who wants to ride with me on my motorcycle?" I asked. Conner raised his hand. YES! "Ok, Conner is riding with me, and Katelyn, you can drive my car if you want. But just remember: Voy a patearte el culo si se daña el coche." I said (I'll kick your ass if you damage the car.) and everyone laughed.

"Oh, she's not joking. She really will kick my ass." Katelyn said. I nodded.

"Yep. For example, when I was in Phoenix, one of my ex boyfriends wanted to go to the next level in our relationship. Well I wasn't ready for that, but he didn't want to take no for an answer. Well, lets just say, the doctors said that he was lucky to be alive." I said. They all looked shocked except for Katelyn.

"Yeah, I remember that." She said. "He had 4 broken ribs, a fractured lung, 5 missing teeth, and she cut off his…..well you get what I am tryin to say." She said. They all looked at me with shock and fear on their faces.

"Oh, believe me, that won't happen to you unless you get on my bad side. No, I am just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. That was just for self defense and the cutting off his….well ya know, that was for revenge." I said. "We better get going." I said and they all nodded. Me and Conner went on my bike, and Katelyn, Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Cameron went in my car. We got there in about 10 minutes.

We all went down to where the boat was and got on except for Rikki, who was unhooking the boat. When she got on, she started the boat and we started to Mako Island. When we were almost there, the boat broke down.

"Shit!" Was the accumulative response.

"Shit, I forgot to fill the tank." Rikki said.

"Oh, this is just great. What are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to swim to the island. Its not that far." I said.

"Ok." Everyone said. We all grabbed our little backpack type things, and jumped out of the boat.

We got there after about 10 minutes of swimming. It was a beautiful island. And definitely was desert. I took out my phone from the backpack thing, and from what it looked like, everyone else had the same idea. ****! I have no service.

"****! I have no service!" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Me either!" Was the accumulative response.

"Maybe if we go a little higher on the mountain we will get better service." I suggested. (A/N Just so you guys know, in this story, Bella is not as clumsy as she is in the books. Forgot to mention that earlier. Now back to the story!) So we all climbed up a bit further. And still no service. So we climbed more, and after a while, I slipped and fell into a cave type hole.

"BELLA!" I heard Conner and the rest say. "We're coming down." Katelyn said. Before I could protest, I could here the sound of them sliding down. I looked around. There was no-way out other than this little pool thing in the center and then a hole near the top of the cave.

"Now what are we going to do. We're trapped." Emma said.

"It looks like there is a hole near the top of the cave, but that is to high up. There is also that pool right there. It looks like it leads to the ocean." I said. It had gotten darker as we had been trying to get service.

"Ok, come on. It looks like the moon is already coming up." Rikki said. We all jumped into the water.

"Hey guys, look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?" I asked. As they all looked up at the moon, the weirdest thing happened. The water in the pool started bubbling as the moon passed over the volcano opening. You could see the water molecules rising, and just like that, they fell right back down.

"That was weird." Katelyn said.

"Yeah." We all said. We all swam out and into the ocean. About 5 minutes later, the water patrols-man came by and picked us up.

That night, I was getting ready to take a bath. I turned the water on and let it fill up. When the tub was filled, I stripped off my clothes and got in. 10 seconds later, I couldn't feel my legs anymore. It was like I only had 1. When I looked down, I screamed. .God!

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. By the way, I am looking for a beta, so if you are up to it, then PM me and I will see. 

Wolfgurl97


	5. Explanations

**Me: I own Twilight and H20!**

**Jonathan M. Shiff: No, I own H20!**

**SM: And I own Twilight!**

**Me: Oh, I guess that was just a dream. : ( **

**Bella: But she does own Katelyn, Conner, and Cameron. By the way, thanks for making Conner so hot!**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Your right. And your welcome. : )**

**SURPRISE! I decided to be nice and update early. Sooo….Enjoy!**

Bella's P.O.V

What I saw shocked the living shit out of me! I had a fr*****ng tail! It was a beautiful blue color. After I got out of my shock I, being my dumb self, tried to stand up. But I fell right back down. Katelyn must have heard my scream, because she came running in.

"What's wrong?" She asked panicking. She obviously hadn't seen my tail. I popped my tail above water and nodded towards it. She followed my gaze and gasped.

"What's that?" She asked, the panic now turned to confusion.

"Well, apparently, I can sprout a tail." I said, going back into my shock. She looked just as shocked as me.

"That's AWSOME!" She said, coming out of her shock, pulling me with her. I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess so. I still don't know how to get my feet back." I said thoughtfully. "Hey, Katelyn." I said. She turned to me.

"Huh?" She asked.

"This." I said, then splashed her with water. She squealed in surprise. I laughed at her. About 10 seconds later, she was laying on the floor with a blue tale just like mine. She looked up at me shocked.

"How did that happen?" She asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Hmm….well…I got it! I got my tail when I got in the tub. You got yours when I splashed you. Water triggers the tail!" I said. "So, I would say that if water makes you get your tail, drying yourself should get rid of it." I said and slipped out of the tub and grabbed the towel off the toilet. I dried myself off and she did the same and a few seconds later, we both had our feet back.

"But, this still leaves the question: How did it happen?" She asked/said.

"Well, has anything out of the ordinary happened lately to both of us?" I asked.

"N-Yes! Remember earlier? The little moon pool thing at Mako Island? The water started to bubble and the water molecules started to rise. I felt strange after that, but just shook it off as nothing. But you can obviously see that its not nothing." She explained.

"But what about the others? They were there to." I wondered.

"Oh my god. We gotta call them and tell them." She said. We went into the living room and called them all, telling them to come here as soon as possible. About 20 minutes later, all of them showed up.

"Hey, come on in guys." I said. We all sat down on the couches.

"So, Bella and I just found out something extremely interesting." Katelyn started the looked at me to continue.

"Well, I was taking a bath when….I sprouted a tail." I said. They all looked at me disbelievingly. "If you don't believe me, I can show you." I said and got up. I went up to the sink in the kitchen, with everybody following me, and got a cup of water. I sat down on the floor so I wouldn't fall.

I poured a little water on my hand and waited. 10 seconds later, I sprouted the tail again. They all looked at me with shock on their faces.

"See? And then I splashed Katelyn when she came in cause she heard me scream, and she turned into a mermaid to." I said. "And we think you guys might be mermaids to." The boys coughed. "Oh, sorry. Mermaids and mermen." I said. They smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes. "Sit down guys." I said. They all sat down and I splashed them all with water and 10 seconds later, they all had tails. Except Cleo, Emma, and Rikki had orange-ish colored tails and the boys had green tails.

"How do we all have different tail colors?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is: How the hell do we have tails?" Rikki asked.

"Well, we think that it has something to do with that moon pool at Mako Island." I said. "it's the only thing we have all been in contact with recently." I said and they nodded.

"So we're gonna have to stay away from water in public. It can't touch our skin. If it does, I have noticed that it takes about 10 seconds then we sprout the tails. And we can't expose ourselves in public." Katelyn said. We all nodded.

"Well, I guess since we are all supernatural, I can tell you a secret that humans don't know." I said. "Katelyn, you know how I told you about my ex and his family, the Cullen's? Well, they weren't exactly human." I said.

"What were they?" She asked.

"Vampires." I said and then went into the full story of how I met him, how I lost him, how I got him back, and how I lost him again. They all looked like they were pretty mad at him. I also told them about how I had werewolf best friends. They all looked pretty shocked about this whole other world. "The only people that know about werewolves are, of course, the werewolves, the family members of the werewolves, imprints, vampires, and other supernatural beings." I said. They all seemed to understand that and the fact that we couldn't tell anyone.

"I'll be right back. I have to video chat with Jacob soon." I said. They all nodded. I went upstairs and grabbed my laptop. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch. I turned it onto Skype. Luckily, Jake was on already. I turned on the video.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"BELLS!" He yelled.

"What's up?" I asked. Probably gonna say nothing much.

"Nothing much." Did I call it or did I call it? "What about you?" Hahaha. I can't wait to see his face.

"Oh, nothing much. Just turning into a mermaid with my new friends." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds- WAIT WHAT?" He yelled. I just sat there laughing my ass of along with everyone else. "That's not possible." He said calmer.

"What, so werewolves and vampires can be the only supernatural? I am offended." I said feigning hurt. "But I can prove it." I said. "Emma, can you get me a small cup of water please?" I asked since she was the closest to the sink.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

"Who is Emma?" He asked.

"One of my new friends." I said. He nodded.

"Oh, ok." He said. Emma came back with the water.

"Hold on one sec Jake." I said and got up and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just watch." I answered. I took the water and poured a little on my hand. 10...9...8...

"I'm waiting." He said.

"Just wait." I said. 7...6...5...4...3...2...1 and I sprouted the tail. He looked dumbstruck.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, we went to this island here called Mako Island and there was a moon pool and, long story short, we think the moon pool had something to do with it." I said.

"Wait, you said we. There are other mermaids there?" He asked.

"I said 'turning into a mermaid with my friends' didn't I? So yes. But mermen to." I said. I turned the camera towards my friends.

"They are all mermaids?" He asked. I heard coughs. I looked up to see Cameron and Conner coughing. "Sorry, mer-people?" He clarified. I smiled.

"Yep." I said.

"So…do you have any powers or anything?" He asked. Hmm…I didn't think about that.

"I didn't think about that. It doesn't look like, although it has only been like 3 hours since we got the tails." I said.

"Well, I got to go Bella. I have patrol." He said.

"Oh, ok. What time is it there?" I asked.

"Its almost midnight." He said. Wow, not that much of a time difference.

"Ok, well I will talk to you later. Tell the other wolf boys that I said hi" I said laughing a little.

"Ok, I will, see you later Bells." He said laughing. He signed off first and so did I.

"He seems nice." Emma said.

"Yeah, he is. He is my best guy friend. And then the rest of the pack behind him." I said. "I am going to bed." I said.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone stay over?" Katelyn asked.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Ok, where are the blow up mattresses, Katelyn?" I asked.

"They are in the hall closet." She said.

"Ok." I said and went and got them. After we blew them up, I went to my room and got changed into my Hello Kitty Juniors Pajama Short Set(Pix on profile.) and went to bed.

Next Morning.

I got up and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen to see what we had in the fridge. I got out the eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. After about 15 minutes, everything was done. I put everything on the table. Everyone woke up when they smelt it.

"Something smells good." I heard Rikki say. They all came into the kitchen. The boys looked like they were salivating. I had to chuckle at their faces. The girls looked at me with 'what-the-hell?' looks. I pointed to the boys and they all started chuckling to. I snapped my fingers to try and get their attentions. That didn't work.

Katelyn gave a little kiss-y face, silently telling me to go kiss Conner on the cheek, and she would do the same to Cameron. I giggled and started to walk over to Conner. But he was to mesmerized by the food to realize this. When I got over there, Katelyn put up her fingers behind their backs and went 3,2,1. We both kissed their cheeks.

That snapped 'em out of it. I went back to the fridge and got out the orange juice. When I turned back around, I had to laugh. Conner had this lovestruck look on his face. I put the orange juice on the table.

"You ok, Conner?" I asked teasingly. Everyone chuckled. He just stuck his tounge out. "Yeah, real mature." I said.

"'_Yeah, real mature._'" He copied me as we all sat down and started eating. I stuck my tounge out this time. "Now who's mature?" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

"I never said that I was mature." I said.

"Oh my god, just ask her out already." I heard Katelyn say. Conner got a smile on his face and I got a blush and rolled my eyes. By this time, we were all done eating.

"Hey, who wants to go swimming?" Cameron asked. We all looked at him like he was crazy. That could expose us. "I mean over at Mako. No-one go's over there." He said. We all nodded and got our bathing suits that we wore yesterday. We all headed out to my cars. Me and Conner took my bike again and the rest took my Camaro. When we got there, we all went to where the water came on the beach.

"Ok, we have 10 seconds until we turn into mer-people." I said. Wow, I never thought that I would say that. We walked in a good distance and waited. After 10 seconds, we had our tails. We swam towards Mako Island and the marine animals on the way were beautiful. We played with dolphins, and all the fish that came towards us.

When we got there, we kinda separated. Katelyn with Cameron, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma went together, and me and Conner went together.

"Bella, I know we just met and all, but I was wondering. Will you go out with me?" Conner asked. I thought for a minute. From what Katelyn has told me, he is a really nice guy. And he seems like it to me. Hmm…I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Sure." I said and smiled at him. He smiled brightly back at me. He put his arm around my shoulder and we continued to walk. After a while, we caught back up with everyone.

I think I can get used to living here.

**A/N Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think by clicking that little green button down there. Come on, you know you want to. : ) Anyways, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you.**

¸.•*´¯) : ) *`• ...…* (¯`*•.¸* *¸.•*´¯) *...… •´*...…... L • O • V • E …...…

**~Wolfgurl97**


	6. High School Never Ends

**Me: Cleo and Emma, will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Cleo and Emma: Will you pay us?**

**Me: No.**

**Cleo and Emma: Then that's your answer.**

**Me: Now.**

**Cleo and Emma: Fine. Rebecca does not own Twilight or H2O, but she does own Katelyn, Conner, Cameron, and Lindsay.**

**Me: Thank you guys. You know, you are so good at saying the disclaimer, I might just ask you to again.**

**Cleo and Emma: *Groans***

**Enjoy!**

Bella's P.O.V

Awe Crap. I had been thinking that all night and all morning. Today, I was starting school. Me and Katelyn went upstairs and got dressed and did each others makeup and styled our hair. I wore a short black Ruffle Sweater Skirt with a Short Sleeve Graphic Tee. Katelyn had a blue ruffled buckled skirt with a white stretch top with a belt. (Pix on Blogger.) We had our makeup the same, a smoky effect. I straightened my hair while Katelyn curled hers. I was so nervous.

We walked downstairs and saw the boys already there. They stopped talking when they saw us and just stood there. After about 10 minutes, they came back to reality. We all went outside and, like usual, Katelyn and Cameron took my car, and me and Conner took my motorcycle. While I was driving, I got a sudden burst of confidence. When we were around the corner from the school, I plugged my ipod nano into my motorcycle and played, 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling For Soup. (I love this song)

When we pulled into the parking lot, all eyes were on us. Because I had my helmet on, they couldn't see who I was. I turned off my bike and got off. I took my helmet off and put it on the motorcycle. I grabbed my book bag and walked over to Katelyn and Cameron, with Conner right behind me. They led me to the office to get my schedule and timetable.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I said to the nice looking lady behind the desk. She smiled at me and handed me the papers.

"Here you got dear. Here is you schedule, timetable, and map of the school. Please bring this back at the end of the day." He said. I smiled and nodded and said thanks. We walked outside and compared schedules. Oddly enough, we all had the same schedule.

_Biology_

_Math_

_Music_

_Lunch_

_Free Period_

_Art_

_Gym_

"How do we all have the same schedule?" I asked confused. I looked around at all of them and my eyes stayed on Katelyn as she looked at me smiling guiltily.

"I kinda talked to the office the day that I found out you were moving here and got them to get us the same classes." She said. I laughed at her. That was exactly something she would do. After a while, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki came over to us.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey everyone." They said. Before we could talk any further, the warning bell rang and everyone started rushing to get to class. Conner put his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face as I leaned into him. We all walked to biology. Today we just watched a video.

The morning passed in a blur. When we were done with biology, math, and music, we made our way to lunch. I had to go to my locker to put my books away, so I told everyone to go ahead without me and that I would meet up with them later. When I was about to turn to go to the cafeteria, I turned around to see a fake blond standing in front of me with a glare on her face.

"Umm…Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lindsay. You and Conner seem pretty close." She said. I was confused.

"Yes…." I said trailing off a little.

" Well stay away from him, he is mine." She said, obviously trying to scare me, but just succeeded on amusing me. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. She reminded me so much of Lauren.

"Obviously he doesn't know that cause he asked me out." I said a bit smugly.

"He probably just pitied you. I mean, why else would he go out with someone as plane, ugly, and pale as you, when he could have me?" She asked.

"Whatever *****." I said. Even though I knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of me, it still hurt because I have always thought that. Apparently, she didn't like my comment. People were starting to watch.

"What did you just say?" She asked trying to sound menacing, but again; it didn't work.

"You heard me, *****." I said and didn't expect what she did next. She slapped me. I was shocked for a minute before I punched her in the jaw and ran to the bathroom. I just sat there crying for about 5 minutes, just thinking about what she said and how true it was, before I heard someone else come in.

"Bella?" I heard Cleo call.

"Bella, are you in here?" Called Katelyn. I opened the stall door and walked out. They must of saw my eyes because they both came up and hugged me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Cleo asked. I sat there for about 5 or so minutes, telling them about what happened.

"Bella, what she said is not true. You are not plane or ugly, and I can tell that Conner really likes you. She is just a *****." Katelyn said. I just nodded.

"Now, why don't we go to lunch?" Cleo asked. I nodded and stood up. We walked to the cafeteria and I got my lunch and sat down.

"What happened? Where were you? Are you alright?" Conner started panicking, looking me up and down to see if I was hurt. I had to laugh a bit.

"I am fine. I just ran into _Lindsay_. In the end, she might of lost a tooth or two." I said nonchalantly, like it happened everyday. They all looked at me like I was insane. "What? She slapped me first!" I said, defending myself. They looked like they understood and Conner just had a look of pure rage. He was shaking really bad. He looked like a werewolf does right before they phase. I had this gut feeling that I needed to get him out of here.

I led him outside-with the others following-to where nobody could see us. Seconds later, he exploded into his merman form. Wait, so water AND anger causes us to change? Well that's just peachy now isn't it. We were all probably looking shocked.

"Try calming down and maybe that will make you change back." I said, breaking the silence that had fallen over all of us. They all looked at me again, shocked. "What? If anger makes you change, then calming down should help." I explained. They all nodded and Conner tried. After a couple seconds, he had his legs back.

I was hoping they would have forgotten about Lindsay, or at least, didn't asked any questions. But no, my life sucks.

"Bella, what was the conversation about with you and Lindsay?" Emma asked. Everyone turned to me expectantly, except for Cleo and Katelyn, who already knew.

"Awe man. Well if he phased because she slapped me, you all better sit down." I said. They all did as told and I told them what happened. They all ended up phasing. They all went back inside the cafeteria except for Conner.

"Bella, none of what she said is true. I don't pity you. I asked you out because you seem nice and smart. And if that wasn't enough, you can cook AND you HOT. And your not plane. She's just a *****." He said. I laughed a little.

"Well thank you." I said and gave him a big hug. When I pulled away a little, I couldn't stop from staring into his aqua blue eyes. He started to lean in really slowly. To slow for my liking. I quickly closed the space between us and captured his lips with mine. Our lips move in sync with the others. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which, of course, I granted. Our tounges battled for dominance for a couple minutes, before I let him win. His tounge explored my mouth for a while until we had to break the kiss to breath.

When we pulled apart, we were both panting.

"Wow." I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Yeah, wow." He said.

"Lets go back inside." I said. Free period should be starting soon and I still haven't eaten.

"Ok, come on." He said while he put an arm around me. While we were walking across the parking lot, I realized something.

"Hey, when is our date? You never did tell me." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry forgot. How about Friday night. I'll pick you up at 7:30 and we can get dinner and a movie?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said and by this time, we were just walking into the cafeteria. I went to sit down to eat, but Conner pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and he smiled back, kissing my cheek. The girls saw this and smiled and winked at me. I smiled back at them gave them a small thumbs up and continued eating.

Later that day, when we got home, the girls said that they had to go talk to Conner about dating me and set some rules. I just rolled my eyes at them. I swear, they can be just like fathers.

While they were out talking, I was thinking about what had happened today with Lindsay. I suddenly got an idea for a song. Its mainly for everyone that she has picked on. I got my guitar and let the words flow freely in my head. I started to play.

_You, with your words like knives, and swords and weapons that you use against me,You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like nothing,_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded,_

_You, picking on the weaker you can take me down with just one single blow, _

_But you don't know what you don't , I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation,_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them,_

_I walk with my head down trying to block you out 'coz I'll never impress you,_

_I just wanna feel okay again.I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold,_

_But the cycle ends right now 'coz you can't lead me down that road._

_But you don't know what you don't , I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game,_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening,_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

_Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing,_

_But all you are is mean._

_All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean. _

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

('Mean' by Taylor Swift.)I turned when I heard something at the door. There, at the door, stood Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Katelyn, Conner, and Cameron. Everyone was clapping. They all looked so shocked except for Katelyn, who already knew I could sing. She is one of the only ones that know. Well, not anymore. I just blushed.

"I add that to the list from earlier." Conner said and I smiled at him.

"When did you guys get back?" I asked.

"Right when you started to play." Katelyn said.

"Oh." I said. Conner came up to my bed and gave me a hug.

:"You have a beautiful voice." He said. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he responded to eagerly. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. We kept kissing like that until we heard someone clear their throats. I pulled away and blushed.

"What?" I growled out. They all just smiled like the idiots they are. I mean that with all the love possible.

"Umm, would you like to stop sucking each others faces and Bella, would you like to help me with dinner?" Katelyn asked. I glared at her.

"Faresti meglio a correre per la tua vita." (You better run for your life.) I said menacingly, but playfully. She nodded and ran out of the room screaming. I smiled and ran after her.

Oh, how I love it here.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**~Rebecca**


	7. Powers!

**Me: Hey Emma and Rikki, can you guys say the disclaimer, please? I have to go catch Bella before she kills Emma.**

**Emma and Rikki: Sure. Rebecca does not own Twilight or H2O. She only owns Katelyn, Cameron, Conner, and Lindsay.**

**Me: I caught em! Please review at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's P.O.V

When I finally caught Katelyn, I didn't notice that everyone had come out to watch.

"Hola Katelyn, ya sabes cómo se puede castrar a un hombre? Bueno, si me interrumpas besar a mi novio caliente de nuevo, estoy bastante seguro de que puedo encontrar una manera de hacer algo similar a la suya." (Translation: Hey Katelyn, you know how you can castrate a man? Well, if you interupt me kissing my hot boyfriend again, I am pretty sure I can find a way to do something similar to you.) I said, threateningly. She nodded.

We both turned around when we heard laughing at the doorway. In the doorway to the hallway, stood everyone. Damn. I keep forgetting they all knew Spanish. How I kept forgetting, I had no idea. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Katelyn. We looked at each other for a couple more seconds, before we both couldn't take it any longer.

We both burst out laughing. She knew I wouldn't do that to her. I may get mad at her, but I could never intentionally hurt her. We both got up off the floor and went to the couch. We sat down and everyone else soon followed, after controlling their laughter. Conner came over and sat down, pulling me onto his lap again. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back, he kissed me on the lips. I responded immediately, forgetting where we were. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. We kept kissing for a while longer before he nipped my lip and pulled away. We were both panting, heavily.

I then remembered we were in the living room. I looked around and noticed everyone looking at us, mouths wide open.

I decided to ignore them. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to kissing Conner. When we pulled away this time, he just held me to his chest, while I held his hand. I looked around again and everyone looked even more shocked. I blushed this time, and decided to get the attention off of me. Or try to at least.

"Sooo….who wants to watch a movie?" I asked. They all said ok. I got up to choose what movie to put on. I ended up putting on Easy A (I know it isn't on DVD yet, but I love that movie. Very funny.).

About half way through the movie, I fell asleep. I mean the movie was funny and all, I was just really tired.

Conner's P.O.V. (YEAH!)

About half way through the movie, Bella ended up falling asleep in my arms. She truly was amazing. I can't till our date. After the movie, I woke her up. She sat up in my arms and smiled at me. God, that smile is gonna be the death of me. I smiled back at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Who wants to go swimming at mako?" Cleo asked. We all nodded and went to get dressed. I got my

Navy and White Flower Alki'i Men's Boardshorts - Shiny Hibiscus Print and put it on. When I got downstairs, my eyes scanned the room. Everyone was already there.

Cameron had on some skull print board shorts. One side was dark blue and the other was white.

Emma was wearing a blue bandeau top with skirt bottoms.

Rikki was wearing a camo bikini top and string bottoms.

Cleo was wearing a simple purple string bikini.

Katelyn was wearing a multi colored animal print bikini.

And finally, Bella was wearing an blue Ed Hardy bikini with a purple and yellow cobra on it. (Pix on Blogger.) She was soo hot! I think I started drooling. She must of saw my face cause she smirked and chuckled.

"Like what ya see?" She asked, smirking again.

"Yes, I do. Very much so." I said smiling.

"Eh, your not to bad yourself." She said feigning indifference. It was my turn to smirk this time.

"Yeah, that's why you can't seem to keep your hands and lips off me." I said, cockily. She pouted.

"Fine. See if I kiss you again this week." She said. I pouted this time.

"No, you know what? I didn't mean it. Please don't stop kissing me." I was kinda begging now. Hey, if you had kissed her, you would understand.

"I don't know. I am gonna have to think about that one." She said, tapping her lip like she was actually having to think about it.

"Whoa dude, talk about losing your man card. Your practically begging here and she is still having to think about it." He said, laughing his *** off. Then of course me, being the mature person I am, stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked.

"Come on you guys. Time to go." Bella said. We nodded and went outside. It was the same arrangement as always. Me and Bella on the bike and the rest of them in the Camaro.

"Sooo…were you really thinking about it earlier?" I asked.

"Yup." She said.

"Andd…" I asked, wanting to know what she had decided.

" 'And' what?" She asked.

"Ok, well I will find out one way or another." I said and leaned in and grabbed her lips with mine. I licked her bottom lip and she opened. After a couple minutes of fighting for dominance, I let her win. After a few minutes, I pulled away smiling. Well that answered my questions. I turned and got on the bike. She got on behind me and we drove down to the ocean.

When we got there, we walked towards the water and stepped in then started swimming to mako. While we were swimming, I could feel myself grow my tail.

We stayed at mako for a while and came back when it started getting pretty dark outside. When we got back, we all just sat on the couch.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I turn on the TV?" Bella asked.

"Sure." We all said. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to Disney Channel. A show called Shake It Up (Haha. I was watching it when typing this.) And damn. That'll teach little kids not to drink energy drinks.

A little while through the show, Bella accidentally spilled the water she was drinking(Through a straw.). Emma, being the closest one, went to catch the drink before it spilled all over us. But when she went to catch it, it froze. Like an ice cube, froze. To say we were all shocked would be an understatement.

"What just happened?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know. One minute, I was trying to catch the glass of water so it didn't spill on us; and the next, it was frozen." Emma said.

"Well, I know I am kinda stating the obvious here, but it looks to me like you have a power." Bella said. We all were confused. How did she have a power?

"How do I have a power?" Wow, it was like she read my mind. Creepy. We all thought about it for a couple minutes before Bella spoke up again.

"It could have something to do with you being a mermaid." She said. We all thought about that possibility.

"But wouldn't that mean that we would all have powers, too?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. But it is possible. We should see if we have powers." She said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know. We can just start with seeing if we have Emma's power." She said. We all nodded. "Who wants to go first?" She asked. Rikki raised her hand first. "Ok, I will go get some more water." She said and went in the kitchen. She came back out a couple minutes later with a few cups of water. "Ok Rikki. Try to freeze the water." She said and Rikki did as she was told. And it froze. She was about to move her hand away, when she bumped it on the table and balled her hand up a little.

Next thing I know, the ice was boiling. We all looked at her shocked.

"Ok, so there are more then one power…"Bella said, trailing off. "And that was a different hand position, so we need to choose different hand positions. Emma, can you go ahead and see if you can heat water to?" She asked. Emma nodded and did the same position as Rikki, and it worked. Ok, so we could have more then one power.

We all did this for a while and found that when we move our hand around a little like we are moving something in our hand, we can create a ball or blast of water. We all had Emma and Rikki's powers. When we move our hand like we are raising something up, it can make the water into a jelly-like substance. We all decided to be safe and not drink that, seeing as it was sticky when we touched it.

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe we have powers! But this just meant that we had to be more careful at school. We are going to have to train to be in control of our powers so we don't accidentally use them in public. We don't know if something could trigger it or not.

Man, my life just keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday, doesn't it?

**I hope you all liked this chapter and Conner's P.O.V. Please tell me what you think. Also, I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. I will try to update Saturday, but I don't know if it will be ready by then. Anyways, again, please review.**

**~Rebecca**


	8. Valentines Day

**Me: Conner, stop drooling over Bella and say the disclaimer please.**

**Conner: (Defensively) I was NOT drooling over her.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Whatever. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Conner: No, you don't believe me, so no.**

**Me: Fine, I believe you. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Conner: No you don't. DON'T LIE TO ME!**

**Me: Look, if you don't say the disclaimer, I will take Bella out of the story**

**Conner: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't. But I could have her change her mind about dating you.**

**Conner: Ok! Fine! Rebecca doesn't own Twilight or H2O! She only owns Katelyn, Cameron, me, and Lindsay! Now please keep Bella dating me!**

**Me: Thank you! I suppose I'll keep her dating you.**

**Enjoy.**

Bella's P.O.V.

These past few days have gone by very quick. We mostly just went to school, where Lindsay was glaring at me; and after school, went swimming.

Today was Friday, the night of my date with Conner. I couldn't wait. I was so excited, but at the same time, so nervous. It had been a few hours since we had gotten home from the beach, and the girls were now helping me get ready for my date. They put on the radio and 'Bam' by Miranda Cosgrove came on. We all started singing while Katelyn did my hair, Emma did my makeup, Cleo did my nails, and Rikki picked out something for me to wear.

She ended up picking out a little black mini skirt and a orchid haze colored t-shirt. It had two small hands in the shape of a heart on it. And some black rhinestone embellished sandal heels. All in all, it was a good outfit seeing as how I still didn't know where we were going. Once Katelyn was done with my hair, I noticed she straightened it and made it really shiny. Emma did my makeup in a dark, silver-ish black, smoky effect. And Cleo did my nails in purple, white, black, and blue stripes. (Pix on Blogger)

Once I got dressed, I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked hot.

"Thank you guys so much." I said, hugging each one of them.

"Your welcome." They all said at the same time, making us all giggle. After a little while, Conner got here and we left.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked when we got inside my Camaro, with him driving. It is really funny to see how he, and everyone else, drools at my car and motorcycle.

"Nope. It is gonna be a surprise." He said, smirking at me as I pouted. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before starting to drive. About thirty minutes later we got to a Chinese buffet place. How did he know I liked Chinese? (Hehe. I love Chinese food. : ) ) I turned to him questioningly. "Katelyn." He said, simply. I should've known. I smiled and nodded before we walked inside together.

When we got inside, the hostess was practically drooling over Conner. I could just see the dirty little fantasies playing in her head. I mean, she is practically undressing him with her eyes. I glared at her. Conner must have noticed because he put his arm around me and I smiled up at him. She still hadn't stopped staring. I was getting jealous and pissed.

"Hey, get your eyes off my boyfriend." I told her. She finally came out of her little fantasy world and glared at me when she saw his arm around me.

"How may I help you?" She asked acidly.

"Two for the buffet please." He said.

"That will be $20.00." He handed her the money. "Follow me please." She said acidly, glaring at me again. When we got to the table, she left and a couple minutes later, the waiter came over. He looked about our age. Great.

"Hello, what would you like to drink?" He asked me, but I could tell he was looking at my chest.

"Hey, eyes up here buddy." I said. He finally tore his eyes away from my chest and up to meet my eyes.

"I will have a sprite." I said.

"And I will have a coke." Conner said. The waiter glared at him and nodded, finally leaving.

"So, you wanna play 20 questions?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Sure. You can go first." He said.

"Favorite rock band?" I asked.

"Skillet. You?" He asked.

"Same. Favorite color(s)?" I asked.

"Purple, and green." He said. "You?" He asked.

"Purple and aqua blue." I said smiling. He smiled and laughed a little. By this time, the waiter came back with our drinks and we went to go get our food.

When I came back, my plate was filled with fried rice, egg roles (Yum!), sweet and sour chicken, and some California roles (Sushi (Yeah, I know that is Japanese, but they have it at this Chinese place near me and I LOVE sushi) ). It looked like Conner had the same things as me, except for the sushi.

"You eat sushi?" He asked.

"Yep. Its REALLY good." I said, emphasizing 'really'. "Have you tried it?" I asked.

"Nope. I was always chicken when someone would tell me to try some." He said, eating his food.

"Will you try some?" I asked smiling.

"No thanks." He said. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and after a couple of minutes, he caved. "Fiiiinnneee." He said, drawing out 'fine'. I smiled and gave him a piece. He hesitated for a minute before putting it in his mouth. As he was chewing it, I could see a small smile come onto his face.

"Soooo?" I asked after he had swallowed.

"Its good." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and started eating my food. While we ate, I noticed he would try to inconspicuously take a piece of sushi without me seeing, which just cause me to laugh a little bit. Once we were done, we both left a tip for the waiter and left. About 10 minutes later, we made it to the movie theatre. We decided to see Valentines Day (I know that it is on DVD right now, but it looks like a good movie. I have been wanting to see it.) with Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift. I love both of them. Taylor Lautner is sooo HOT! And Taylor Swift is a really good singer.

During the movie, I noticed that Jacob looks so much like Taylor Lautner, it isn't even funny. Ok, it was kinda funny, and really weird. We were laughing throughout the movie, him with his arm around my shoulders the whole time, and me leaning my head on his shoulder the whole time.

When the movie ended, we got up and left. We talked most of the car ride home. Once we got to my house, he walked me up to the door.

"I had fun tonight." I said smiling widely.

"Me to." He said, leaning up for a kiss. We stayed like that until the girls actually turned on the porch light. We pulled away smiling then glared at the window where the girls were watching us.

"See ya later." I said smiling at him again.

"Yea, see ya." He said then walked over to his house which was right next to our house. I walked inside and glared at all of them.

"The porch light? Really?" I asked. They just nodded their heads. "You." I said pointing at Cameron. "Out." I said.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because we gotta gossip. And I doubt you want to here girl gossip." I said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing how the date went." He said. I looked at him and then Katelyn shocked. She had the same look on her face.

"We are gonna talk about tampons." I finally said.

"I'm out." He said quickly, before fleeing the house. We all burst out into fits of laughter.

"Wow, you sure do know how to clear a guy out of a house." Katelyn said.

"I know right? Hey, who wants to have a slumber party?" I asked. They all cheered and said yes. "Ok, then we need to get junk food and drinks and movies." I said.

"Ok, but we need to go to the store. We don't have any of that." Katelyn said. So we all got into my car again and drove to the grocery store. We grabbed chips, dip, candy, popcorn, and a lot more junk food. And a lot of soda. We payed for it and left. We went to the video place next. We got all kinds of sappy romance movies. Like Pride and Prejudice (Which I don't really like.), Titanic, and a few more. When we got home, we got everything ready and put in Pride and Prejudice.

Wow, this is gonna be a long night.

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a couple weeks, but I have been busy with school work and some other stuff. But I will try to update more. Can't promise anything though. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**~Rebecca~**


	9. I Dare You

**Cameron: Hey Conner, wanna go over and see what the girls are talking about? **

**Conner: Sure lets go.**

**Me: Don't you guys even think about sneaking over there. You know the girls will give you the silent treatment.**

**Cameron: Fiiiinnneee. I guess you're right. *Sigh***

**Me: You best believe it. I swear, the faster boys learn that, the better. Now, will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Both: Fiiinnnneee. Rebecca does not own Twilight or H2O or any of its characters. She only owns Katelyn, us, and Lindsay. **

**Me: Thank you guys. (Warningly) And remember, do Not and I repeat NOT sneak over there.**

**Both: (Gulp) Ok.**

**Me: Good.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's P.O.V.

After we watched Pride and Prejudice, we watched Titanic which had us all bawling, holding onto each other. After Titanic, we watched Princess Bride. We all laughed with the 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.' And after Princess Bride, we watched Dear John. (I love that movie.) Later on, we were still saying 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.' over and over again. (Had to put that in there. My brother does that. He will watch the movie just for that part and a couple others. And he will just say that line over and over and over again. : )) After all the movies, we decided to get dressed then play truth or dare. (Hehe. ; ))

We went upstairs to get dressed. I got out my white and pink Hello Kitty tank top and shorts set. The shirt had Hello Kitty and was white with a pink trim and red buttons and little silver hearts. The shorts were pink and had Hello Kitty's on it with black and red hearts and little black stars and the letters from 'Hello Kitty'. (Pix on profile).Cleo, Emma, and Rikki borrowed night clothes from me.

Cleo wore a pink tank top that had the letters RU in zebra print on the front. The shorts were zebra print with pink little RU's written on it. (Pix on profile)

Emma wore a blue tank top with a black trim that had 'Baby Phat Est. 1999' written on it in black lettering. The shorts were white with 'Baby Phat' written in black and blue and 'Est. 1999' written in black. (Pix on profile)

And Rikki wore a black tank top that has a red trim with the word 'Love' written all over it either in red or the word is outlined in red. It had white hearts on it and the outline of Hello Kitty's head in white with the red bow. The shorts were black with a red string at the front and 'Love written all over the trim with white hearts. It has the outline of Hello Kitty's face on the left side with the outline of the bow in white and the word 'Love' in the bow. (Pix on profile)

Once we all were done getting dressed, we all went downstairs and saw that Katelyn was wearing a black tank top with 'Beautiful' written on the front in golden lettering. The shorts were black with a black drawstring at the front and has a black lacy trim. (Pix on profile)

"You guys ready to play truth or dare?" I asked. They all nodded. Rikki went first.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rikki asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Dare." I said. She smirked at me. Oh no.

"I dare you to…..drink a cup of toilet water." She said. I change that 'Oh no' to a 'awe hell no.'

"Did I somehow change from a mermaid to one of my friends?" I asked. She just laughed at me with the rest of 'em.

"Just do it." She said. I sighed and huffed and got up. I went into the kitchen and got a glass. I went to the bathroom and filled the glass up with toilet water. I came back out so that they could see that I did it.

"Chug chug chug chug!" They chanted.

I guzzled down the water and my face twisted into a look of disgust. I turned around and ran back to the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth like 10 times. When I came back, they all were rolling on the floor laughing their ass's off. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down.

"Emma, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said. I gave her a devious smile. She flinched away from me. My smile grew. I am sure I looked like a devious Cheshire cat.

"I dare you to….go across the street to Mr. Jenkins house and kiss him." I said smiling. "And it has to be on the lips and last for more then 30 seconds." I said as an after thought. She looked mortified, while the rest of them were laughing their asses off, making me burst out laughing.

"That's disgusting. What is he, like 90? That could give him a heart attack." She said. This just caused us to laugh more.

"You have to do it. Now come on." I said, trying to control my laughter but letting out chuckles every couple seconds. We all got on some sandals and left the house. I noticed that the boys were looking out the window and practically drooling. I couldn't help but laugh. The girls looked at me with a look like 'What the hell?'. I pointed to the window the boys were looking from. They all started laughing. I didn't understand what they were doing up so late. Or should I say early. It was like 2 in the morning. Oh shit.

"Oh shit, guys. I just realized that it is like 2 in the morning. Haha. Emma, your gonna have to kiss a grumpy tired old man." I said laughing which the others joined into. We were practically rolling on the ground laughing when we heard her grumbling about her getting us back someday. The boys were still looking out here. They had heard everything we had just said, but had confused looks on their faces. Probably didn't understand what we meant about kissing a 'grumpy tired old man'. I smiled and waved at them. They waved back. "Can one of you please help me up?" I asked, noticing that they were up. Cleo held out her hand which I gratefully took.

We made our way across the street, with the boys still watching out the window, and Emma knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, while the rest of us hid behind the bushes next to the house where we could see them but they couldn't see us. When Mr. Jenkins opened the door and saw Emma there, he immediately started yelling at her.

"What are you doing on my porch? Its one in the morning! Get out of here before I call the-" He was cut off by her kissing him on the lips. I counted on my watch and when 30 seconds was over, I whispered so only she and the rest of us could hear,

"Ok, you can stop now." And she immediately pulled away.

"What do you think you are do-" He was cut off by her running off the porch running back to our house. We all followed her laughing. When we got back inside, she tackled me to the ground.

"You are going to PAY for that!" She yelled at me. "Oh god, now I have to go scrub my mouth n with bleach!" She yelled running to the bathroom. Meanwhile everyone else was laughing our asses off.

The truths and dares went on like that for a while, some being better or worse then others.

A little while later, we heard knocking at our door.

"Police, open up." Someone said.

"Oh shit. Mr. Jenkins did call the cops." I said.

"Well, Bella. You are the best at acting. You do all the talking and we will follow you out there and pretend we were asleep. Ok?" Katelyn whispered. I nodded and we all messed with our hair a little and made ourselves look tired. I walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was a young guy who looked to be about 20 and a guy who looked to be around 35 or so. The younger one was HOT! But not as hot a Conner.

"Yes officers?" I asked feigning tiredness pretty dang good if I say so myself.

"Um sorry to wake you girls, but we got a call from the old man across the street. He said that a girl came up to his house and kissed him and then came running over here. Do any of you girls know anything about that?" The older looking one asked.

"No officer. We have been in the house all night." I said. "Which man are you talking about?" I asked. Man I am good.

"A Mr. Jenkins." He said. I pretended to think a little.

"You mean the old man that's like 90 years old? That's just sick. Why would we do that?" I asked with disgust clear on my face. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well that's a good question. We are sorry to have bothered you. You have a nice night." The same one said again.

"Its alright. You two have a good night to." I said and when they got in their car, I closed door. We all burst out laughing.

"Damn Bella, you are good at acting." Rikki said.

"I know right?" I asked. The others nodded.

Finally at about 3 in the morning, we settled down and laid on the floor to gossip and then go to bed.

"So how was your date?" They all asked. I giggled. I told them all about it and how awesome it was and how amazing Conner was. Emma and Cleo told us who they liked. Rikki said she didn't like anyone. Me and Katelyn were the only ones that had boyfriends. Katelyn told us how amazing Cameron was and about their last date together.

When we all found sleep, all I could dream about was how amazing Conner was.

Little did we know that Conner and Cameron were at their house listening to what we had said about them.

Next morning (Saturday)

I woke up at around 9:00 am. I just lay there for a second before I got up and started making breakfast. About 15 minutes later, I heard knocking on the door, effectively waking the girls up and just in time for breakfast to. I went open the door and saw Conner and Cameron standing there. Conner came up to me and gave me a hug while Cameron went and gave Katelyn a hug.

"Ok, so what was that talking about kissing a grumpy and tired old man last night? And what happened with the police?" Conner asked.

"Well, we were playing truth or dare and I dared Emma to go across the street to Mr. Jenkins house and kiss him on the lips for at least 30 seconds. Well, long story short, he called the cops and the cops came and I put my AWESOME acting skills to use and lied to the cops. And that about sums up your questions." I say. Him and Cameron just looked at me with their mouths hanging open and looking like they are about to die from suppressed laughter.

"Is she a good actress?" I heard Cameron try to whisper to Katelyn, but he seemed to forget that I could hear him just fine.

"Yes she is an amazing actress. In fact, when everything happened, I grabbed my voice recorder and recorded what she said. You wanna hear?" She said/asked.

"Ok first: Cameron, you can't whisper anything around everyone without us hearing. Second: Katelyn, when did you grab the recorder? You were behind us the whole time." I said.

"It was on our way to the door on the table." She said and I nodded. "So who wants to hear it?" She asked. The boys both started jumping up and down. So she played it.

"_Yes officers?" I asked _

"_Um sorry to wake you girls, but we got a call from the old man across the street. He said that a girl came up to his house and kissed him and then came running over here. Do any of you girls know anything about that?" The older one asked.. _

"_No officer. We have been in the house all night." I said. "Which man are you talking about?" I asked. _

"_A Mr. Jenkins." He said. _

"_You mean the old man that's like 90 years old? That's just sick. Why would we do that?" I asked with disgust clear in my voice._

"_Well that's a good question. We are sorry to have bothered you. You have a nice night." The same one said again. _

"_Its alright. You two have a good night to." I said._

"Wow, you are good." They both said.

"I know right?" I asked. They both nodded. "Come on, I cooked breakfast. Lets go eat." I said. They all nodded.

"By the way, I thought the date went awesome to and that you are amazing to." Conner said, catching me off guard as we were on our way to the kitchen. I stared at him in shock.

"How-" I started but he cut me off.

"Super hearing remember? We didn't mean to listen in, but we couldn't help it. Our ears just picked it up." He tried to explain. I just nodded, showing him I understood.

We all sat down at the table and started eating and talking. Man last night was fun.

**Sooo? How was it? Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review. If you don't, I will have Bella come and decapitate you and hang your head on her mantel. Lol just kidding. But seriously, review. **

**~Rebecca**


	10. Firework

**Disclaimer: I, Rebecca, do not, nor will I ever *Sighs dejectedly*, own Twilight or H2O. **

**A/N YAY! We made it to 10 chapters! And longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been about 3 weeks since my first date with Conner and the sleepover. Me and Conner have gone out a couple more times these past few weeks. Right now, me and the girls are all in my room getting ready for school. These girls practically live here now since they each live on the same street as us.

I got out my purple shirt with black lines on it, and a pair of destroyed skinny jeans. I also curled my hair.

Katelyn got her short sleeved red shirt with an attached necklace on, and her boot cut faded jeans. She also curled her hair.

Cleo got my purple and pink polka dot with lace-trim cami, a pair of faded ripped jeans. She straightened her hair.

Emma got out my blue wrap tie cardigan shirt with Lei flared jeans. She curled her hair.

Rikki got out my black and gray striped sweater with a gray around it and Lei flared jeans. She curled her hair. (all pix on blogger.) And we all got out some high tops. We all went downstairs and ate breakfast real quick. Conner and Cameron met us near my cars. Me and Conner got on my bike and the others in the Camaro. When we got to school, we all went to our lockers which are coincidentally placed right near each other. And of course queen bitch of the school has to come up to us.

"I told you, Conner is mine. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" She hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nooo, why can't you get through your head that he doesn't want you? He's told me over and over again how much you disgust him. He shudders in disgust every time someone mentions your name. So don't go trying to steal my boyfriend cause it isn't gonna work." I said. There were kids watching us in the hall trying to cover up their laughter.

"Why would he want you instead of me? Whatever. He loves me. And he's gonna love me even more when I sing in the talent show Wednesday. He'll be shuddering in pleasure once I am done." She said. I rolled my eyes again.

"No, he'd be to busy trying to stop his ears from bleeding after you're done. The only things that would be shuddering in pleasure would be a dog in response to someone of its own kind." I said. And that did it. Everyone busted out laughing. She looked like she was trying to figure out what I had just said. Wow, her and Lauren could be twins. "Don't think to hard. You might damage the non-existent brain cells. Plus, I can sing way better then you could ever." I said. My friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, show me. Make a fool out of yourself in front of all these people." She said. I smirked and nodded ok.

"What should I sing guys?" I asked my friends. They looked at each other.

"Firework." They said, talking about a song that I had just finished the other day.

"Ok, you guys did leave my guitar in the car right?" I asked. They nodded. I went and got my guitar. Once I got it, I walked over to where the tables sat and started to play while everyone else came out.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon__, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_."

(Firework by Katy Perry)

They all started clapping and I smiled at them and smirked at Lindsay.

"Hey, who sang that? I haven't heard it before." One of the students asked.

"Well...I figured you wouldn't because...I um...I wrote it last week." I said. Their mouths dropped. "I am going to be performing my newest song in the talent show tomorrow." I said. And they all clapped again. Then the bell rang. We all got up and headed to homeroom.

"Man I love that song Bells." Katelyn said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, you guys play instruments right?" I asked getting an idea. Katelyn and Conner nodded while Conner put his arm around me.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would play the instruments while I sing in the talent show." I said. "What instruments do you two play?" I asked.

"I play drums." Katelyn said.

"And I play the guitar and the drums." Conner said. I smiled. Perfect.

"Perfect. Katelyn, can you play the drums and Conner can you play the guitar at the talent show?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Sure baby." Conner said.

"Ok, I will give you guys the music sheets later." I said and we walked into homeroom.

When we got home that day, I gave Katelyn and Conner the music sheets without the words on it. I wanted the song to be a surprise.

That night, I could hear Katelyn and Conner practicing their instruments.

Next morning

This morning, I made breakfast for everyone as usual and then pulled the girls upstairs to get ready for school.

I pulled out my black, cutout sleeved, shirt with sequins, beads, and an abstract front. I got out my distressed studded jean skirt. I left my hair wavy today and did my makeup in a smoky effect.

Cleo grabbed my tube top that has purple, white, green, brown, pink, and blue. She also took out my Medium Wash Destroyed Miniskirt. She left her hair straight today and did her eyes the same as mine.

Rikki got out a black tank top with blue roses on the side. She also took out my distressed denim jean skirt with a cuffed hem. She curled her hair today and did her eyes smoky to.

Emma got out my pink tank top that has 'Sinful' written on it in silver writing. She also pulled out my denim mini skirt with beading on it. She left her hair straight today and did her makeup the same as ours.

Katelyn got dressed in her room with her clothes. When she came back, she was wearing a red halter top with purple and red flowers on it. It also had rhinestones at the top. She also had on a distressed denim mini skirt with a United Kingdom flag on it. She left her hair wavy today and did her eyes same as ours. (All pix on blogger) We all put on our high tops and went downstairs.

Today, we all piled into the Camaro. I drove with Conner in the passenger seat next to me. We held each others hand the whole way there. When we got to the school, we went straight to our lockers. We have our regular classes today and then at the end of the day we have the talent show. This is going to be a slow school day.

End of the day

FINALLY! it's the end of the day! We made our way to the auditorium, and backstage. First, Lindsay went on. She sang Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus

Oh my god. I think my ears actually started bleeding and running away. Next, it was me, Conner, and Katelyn. We headed onto stage and everyone started cheering. They probably would've cheered for the Kermit the frog as long as it wasn't Lindsay.

"Ok, so I will be singing my newest song that I have written and I have my wonderful friend and my boyfriend doing the instruments. So I hope you like it. It's called Jump Then Fall." I said and looked at Conner while singing.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your love is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words, but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face_

_Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump_

_Then fall into me_

_'Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you though the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall, baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you_

_I'll show you, you can_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Into me, into me_

(Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift)

After I was done, everyone was clapping and cheering. Conner came over to me and said into my ear but since I still had the microphone in my hand it also went into that.

"Yes, I wanna be with you too." Answering from the song. I smiled a mile wide smile at him. When we thought we were out of eyesight from the other students, he leaned down and kissed me. A collective feminine 'Awe' and a throat clearing broke us apart. We looked up to see one of the teachers standing there looking uncomfortable and saw that we were in fact still in eyeshot of the other students. I blushed a little, but not much.

"Sorry Mr. Teacher man. Didn't know that we were in eyeshot." I said. There was laughter in the audience and that's when I realized I still had the microphone in my hands. "Oops. Sorry again Mr. Teacher man." I said and handed him the microphone. Conner started laughing. I looked at him with a 'WTF?' look.

"Mr. Teacher man?" He gasped out between his laughter. I rolled my eyes and smiled. After the rest of the acts, it was time to announce the winner.

"And the winner is…..Bella Swan, Conner Walsh, and Katelyn Star." Mr. Teacher man from earlier announced. We all started jumping up and down cause the prize was a trophy and $100.000 and although I don't need it cause of Phil, the others can split it between them. Once we got the trophy and check, everyone started leaving but not before saying congrats to us.

When we got home, I did my video chat with Jake and then Angela and then we all decided to play games.

This has been one fun day.

**A/N Awe, I like this chapter. Like it, hate it? Review with your comments.**

**~Love Always~**

**~Rebecca~**


	11. Here we come

**Conner: Hey Baby. **

**Bella: Hey Baby. **

**(Kisses each other and stares lovingly)**

**Me: Ok, gag alert. Seriously, stop with the lovey-dovey crap. **

**Bella and Conner: Fine, no need for manners. Don't worry about asking us nicely to stop. (Sarcastically)**

**Me: Fine. Sorry. Now will you please say the disclaimer?**

**Conner: I guess. Rebecca does not own Twilight or H2O or any of its characters. **

**Bella: She only owns Conner, Cameron, Katelyn, Lindsay, and briefly, Mr. Teacher Man. :D**

**Me: Thanks you guys.**

**Both: Yeah. Sure sure, whatever.**

**Me: Gee guys, I'm feelin the love (Sarcastically)**

**Both: I know, right?**

**A/N Ok, I am sad. : (. I didn't get any reviews for chapters 9 and only one on 10. *Sad face* Anyways, on with the story I guess.**

**P.S. I posted the clothes for chapter 10 on December 30th**** cause I had thought that I had posted them, but when I was looking at the posts on Blogger, I noticed I didn't.**

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been a month since we were in the talent show. In that time, Lindsay has become slightly nicer. Not so much that we are friends, but somewhat. Yesterday, we graduated from high school. I was so nervous. I was valedictorian, so you can see why I was so nervous. I have gotten a couple of scholarships from colleges. I haven't decided where to go yet. And neither have the others. Tomorrow, we are all going to visit Forks for a little while. I bet you're wondering how 7 mermaids and mermen are gonna be in the rainiest places in the Continental U.S. It's quite simple actually. Since we all have the water moving power, we can just move the water away from us, we just have be careful about making it look suspicious. Anyways, I am going to finally get to introduce Conner and my friends to everyone. I can't wait. Nobody there knows that we are coming, it is gonna be a surprise.

"You guys are gonna love everyone there." I said to everyone. We were all sitting in the living room, talking about what we are going to do in Washington. Oh my god. I just thought of something. One of the pack members could imprint on one of the girls and if that's the case, then they would have to stay there. I hope they don't imprint on Katelyn. That would tear both her and Cameron apart. But I doubt they will imprint on her. Her and Cameron are like soul mates already.

"Well I better go start packing." I said and got up to go upstairs. Once I was done with that, I went downstairs to see everyone in the living room with like 25 suitcases. Hmm, they must of packed their stuff while I was packing.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go visit Mako one more time before we go to Forks for who knows how long?" Rikki asked. I nodded and soon everyone was agreeing. We all went to the beach and no-one was there right now and that was really strange. We swam to Mako and on the way, played with the marine animals. Mainly the dolphins. We went to the moon pool for a while just talking. I told them about how one of the wolf pack could imprint on them.

"They can't imprint on me can they?" Katelyn asked, panicked.

"I don't think they will. You and Cameron seem like you guys are soul mates already." I said.

"Well what about you?" Conner asked me.

"I have already met all of them unless they have gotten new recruits, which would only happen if a vampire was nearby." I said. He nodded.

"So then they could imprint on us?" Emma asked on behalf of Rikki, Cleo, and herself. I nodded.

"Imprinting is supposed to be rare, but 5 of the 10 wolves have imprinted already that I know of." I said. "The ones remaining that I know of are Brady, Collin, Jacob, Seth, and Embry. The ones imprinted are Sam he's the alpha, Jared, Paul he's the beta, and Quil. Quil's imprint is only like 4 though. She was like 3 when he imprinted on her." I said. They all looked at me with weird looks. And I realized how that must of sounded. "He's only a best friend, big brother at the most, to her right now. But when she gets older, then if she wants something romantic, that will happen. The imprinter is whatever the imprintee needs at the time. A brother, or in Leah's case sister, a best friend, a boyfriend/girlfriend. Whatever the imprintee wants, that is what the imprinter is." I explained. They all nodded. "I'm just telling you guys about the imprinting thing just incase so that you won't be to shocked if it happens." I said. The girls nodded.

"We should probably get home. It's starting to get dark and we need to get up early tomorrow." Emma said. She was right. We were gonna have our luggage shipped to the house that we are renting while we are in Forks, and we are going to swim to Forks. With our super speed, it should only take us about 6 hours compared to the 10 it took to fly. And we want to be able to get our stuff put away before dinner so that we can go see Jacob and the other wolves.

"Ok, come on." I said and we all swam back home. I did my video chat with Angela and Jacob, acting as if nothing was going on of course, and then went to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow. Forks, here we come.

**Hey everyone. I know it was kinda short, but I just wanted to leave it off there for now. I wanna let you know that there is probably only going to be a few more chapters and then I am going to end this story. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**~Rebecca**


	12. Yay we're here!  And Cheerleaders?

**Hey everyone. Okay, I am going to make this a longer chapter than the last one. It is going to have a lot of stuff in it so I hope you like it. Please review at the end.**

**I don't own Twilight or H2O.**

Bella's POV

I got up the next morning, got dressed, and cooked breakfast for everyone. Once I was done making breakfast, I went to wake everyone up. They had all decided to stay the night here last night so that we could leave early so we could get to Forks early. We were going to leave at around 8o'clock am and hopefully get there at around 2o'clock pm. I got everyone awake, they all got dressed and came downstairs. After we got done eating, we all got our bags and took them to get shipped off along with my cars. Once we had made sure the stuff was shipped, we made our ways to the beach. We walked towards the water and jumped in. 10 seconds later, I could feel my legs turning into my tail, and my bikini and t-shirt turning into my scaly top. We swam and swam for hours. Finally, we made it to First Beach.

"Yay! We're here!" I called. They all started cheering, saying: 'Finally! We have been swimming forever!' I rolled my eyes. They could be such drama royalty. (Hehe)

"Lets go. Our cabin is actually technically in La Push according to the treaty. It's right next to the treaty line, in La Push." I said. I had just remembered that the treaty would make it La Push.

"Okay, come on." Emma said. We all got out of the water after making sure that nobody was around and dried off with our heating powers. We all got off the ground and ran, through the trees, to our cabin. When we got there, we noticed that our stuff had not arrived yet.

"Well, our stuff isn't here yet and it's…2:15, so lets go ahead and go to Jake's house!" I said excitedly, after checking my watch. I started walking towards what I knew was Jacob's house with everyone following. Conner came up beside me, taking my hand in his and smiling at me which I returned. We finally got to Jacob's house and I just walked straight in, knowing it was alright. Everyone followed me.

"Jacob! Get your ass in here! I came all the way here from Australia, swimming(!), dealing with these knuckle heads saying, 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet? When are we gonna be there?' the whole stinkin' time!" I yelled. My group yelled 'Hey! I resent that!'. I just laughed. I saw Jacob run down the stairs with a girl following him and the whole pack came out of the kitchen, all of them laughing. Jacob came running up to me and hugged me so hard, that if I didn't have super strength, I would've passed out.

"Now that you're out here, I have to ask. Who's the pretty girl that just followed you out of your room?" I asked with a huge shit-eating smirk on my face. You could see him blushing under his tan skin. I laughed at him.

"This is my girlfriend and imprint, Destiny." He said, pulling her into his arms. I smiled at her and waved.

"Then you better be glad you got down here when you did or else I would've hunted you down and you might've lost a piece of your anatomy and then I would've felt slightly bad for Destiny." I said and me, my group, the pack, and Destiny all laughed, as he slightly paled.

"What are you talking about Bella? You wouldn't be able to take me in a fight." He said. That's when Katelyn stepped in.

"You never told them about you in Phoenix?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Well anyways, she could've taken you in a fight even without her newer super strength. When we both lived in Phoenix, she got suspended from school for beating up her ex-boyfriend. One of her ex boyfriends wanted to go to the next level in their relationship in the janitors closet. Well she wasn't ready for that, but he didn't want to take no for an answer. Well, lets just say, the doctors said that he was lucky to be alive. So she got suspended from school for 2 weeks, even though it was for self-defense. Our principle was a bitch, and for some reason, hated us. I mean, all we did was start food fights, fights, and to top it all off, we were way prettier than her. So please tell me, why the heck would she hate us?" Katelyn said/asked with a fake clueless look at the end. When she mentioned the injuries, 3 things happened at once. 1) Jacob visibly pale, 2) Everyone in the pack all looked at me shocked, and 3) Everyone but Jacob, including Destiny, all busted out laughing.

"Yep, my girl can be bad ass. One time, she punched a girl at our school in Australia in the nose, cause she was being a bitch and trying to get me to be her boyfriend and to dump Bella." Conner said.

"Wow Bells, who knew you were so violent?" Sam asked

"Sammy!" I yelled jokingly and ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Bellsy." He said, laughing at my antics, along with everyone else. I walked over and hugged everyone in the pack and Destiny, saying to her,

"It's nice to know that someone is going to be able to put these idiots in their places other then me, Leah, and Emily." I said, to which she, Leah, and I all laughed and the boys said, "HEY!"

"Hey, where is Emily anyways?" I asked.

"At home." Sam said. "She wasn't feeling good today, but she told me to come over here anyways." He said. I nodded.

"Well we'll just have to go see her in a little bit, but first I wanna properly introduce everyone. Ok guys, this is Conner my boyfriend, Cameron, his twin, Katelyn, my best friend from Phoenix and Cameron's girlfriend, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki, my newest friends from Australia. Everyone, this is Sam, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Quil, and Leah. You already know that that's Destiny." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said.

"So Jacob told us you weren't human anymore and neither are your friends, but he didn't say hat you were. Sooo…what are you?" Sam asked.

"Here, I'll show you." I said and went into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water. The wolves except Jacob all looked confused. I sat down on the floor and spilled some of the water on me. 10 seconds later, I sprouted my tail and they all gasped. "We also have powers." I said and did all of my powers on the remaining water in the cup, and saving heat for last, using it to dry myself off, before standing up.

"You all have the same powers?" Seth asked. We all nodded. I noticed him staring at someone with love and adoration in his eyes. I looked over and saw him looking at…

**(Now see I was going to leave it here since that's all that I had written on my paper, but I decided I would be nice and continue.)**

Cleo. He imprinted. On Cleo. Wow. But seriously, I couldn't think of the other girls being his imprint other than Cleo. I smiled at him and winked. He smiled back.

"Wow Bells, anything else we don't know about you?" Paul asked jokingly.

"Actually, I bet there is. I bet since Bella didn't tell you about her fighting, she also didn't tell you this. We used to be cheerleaders at our school. She was captain and I was co-captain." Katelyn said. Everyone but her were looking at me with wide-eyes.

"How were you a cheerleader? And captain at that. You couldn't walk 5 feet without tripping over air." Jacob said laughing.

"It was weird, I could be super graceful when it came to cheerleading, but any other time, I would fall flat on my face. But then again, my life's weird." I said.

"Well I don't believe you. You're gonna have to show me, for me to believe you about being graceful." Jake said.

"Bella, why don't you do the routine for the last compotition we did?" Katelyn said.

"We would need more cheerleaders." I said.

"Maybe we could go to the high school here in La Push after school ends today and ask them for their help." She said.

"I guess. We'll show you later guys." I said. They all nodded. "Can we go see Emily now? I haven't seen or talked to her in sooo long." I said. They nodded and we all left to go to Emily and Sam's house. When we got there, we walked inside. I saw Emily laying on the couch watching TV, but when she saw us come in, she got up. "EMILY!" I squealed, running up to her and hugging her. She laughed.

"BELLA!" She squealed back. When I stepped back, I had this strange feeling like I knew why she wasn't feeling good, but I didn't know how I knew. I turned to look at the girls and see if they had the same feeling. They nodded while the boys just looked at me confused. I guess they didn't feel it. So it was just us girls. Hmm. Maybe it's a new power.

"Hey, can all you go for a run for a little bit? All of us girls need to talk." I said to the guys. They all nodded and ran. Leah and the rest of us girls all went to the couches and sat down. I looked at Emily. "Emily, are you pregnant?" I asked. She looked at me strange.

"How did you know? I only just found out today." She said, conforming our suspicions.

"Well, all of us, except for Leah, the rest of the wolves of course, and Destiny, are mermaids and mermen and I think that all of us girl mermaids just got a new power where we can tell if someone is pregnant." I said. **(Okay, I know that that power has nothing to do with H2O or water in general, but its still a cool power that could come in handy in the future.)**

"You're a mermaid?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"Yep. By the way, this is Katelyn, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki." I said. She waved and they all said hi. "So when are you going to tell Sam about you being pregnant?" I asked.

"Tonight." She said. I nodded.

"Also, I never told anyone this and no-one except for Katelyn and my mom knew about this until today, but I used to be cheerleading captain at my old school in Phoenix. Well, Jacob doesn't believe me because I was never graceful here. Truth is, I could be graceful when it came to cheerleading, but the rest of the time, I couldn't walk 5 feet without falling flat on my face or ass. So me and Katelyn are going to see if the cheerleaders here in La Push would help us with a routine in a little bit. Just thought I would let you know." I said. She looked shocked when I said I used to be a cheerleader.

"You were a cheerleader?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep. School is almost over for today, so we should probably leave in a little bit." I said. She nodded. "Rikki, can you please call the boys and tell them to come back?" I asked. She nodded and went outside.

"So, back to the whole mermaid thing, how do you change into one?" Emily asked.

"Well, the common one is water, but, like werewolves, we can also change from anger. I have no idea why we change from anger, but we do. We became mermaids because we went into a moon pool in Australia. It was a full moon that night, and when the moon passed over the top of the moon pool, it changed us, but not right away. I found out later when I went to take a shower and I popped a tail." I said. She nodded.

"So what types of water change you?" She asked.

"All types. Rain, salt water, fresh water. But thankfully, we have powers that can help us if it rains here. We can control water. We can move water, freeze water, boil water, and make water into a jelly substance, but the when you make it jello-y, it is toxic, so you can't drink it after that." I said.

"Cool." She said. By that time, everyone had come back.

"Lets go back to our place and get changed, okay? And then we can go to the high school." I said, seeing as though us girls were only wearing t-shirts over our bikinis. They all nodded. We walked home with everyone following behind us. We got home and our stuff was there of course. When the pack, Emily, and Destiny saw my cars, their mouths dropped open.

"Damn. Who's are these?" Sam asked. I smirked. My gang, Jacob, and Seth all pointed to me and my smirk grew bigger when everyone's, that hadn't seen them before, eyes snapped to me and dropped their mouths again. "When did you get these?" Sam asked.

"The day before I left. I wanted a change so I went shopping. Which I enjoyed very much which surprised me very much and wow I talk way to much." I ended. Everyone laughed at the end and nodded. I pouted. "You don't think that do you Conner?" I asked in a baby voice and turning around to look at everyone else with my back to Conner, looking like I was upset with him, but smiling and winking at everyone else. They all looked like they were going to pee themselves, trying not to laugh, when Conner came up behind me and started basically pleading with me not to be upset.

"No. Of course not, baby. I could never get tired of your voice. You know what, I don't you talk enough. You should really talk more. Please don't be upset." He said, or should I say pleaded. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out laughing along with everyone else, except Conner of course.

"Dude, you got your man card back before and then you lost it again! You really need to keep track of that thing." Cameron said through his laughter. I turned around and saw Conner standing there with a pout on his face.

"Awe." I said as I walked up to him. "I know how to get rid of that pout." I said and pulled his head down and kissed him. I was gonna pull back, but he of course wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his arms around my waste and I wrapped mine around his neck. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and opened my mouth to let him in. We heard cat calls and wolf whistles **(Ironic huh?)**. I just stuck up my middle finger at them, earning a round of laughter. After a couple more minutes, we finally pulled away to get air. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face. "See, told you I could get rid of the pout." I said and everyone laughed again. "We need to go get dressed and go." I said. We all went inside and I got dressed in a white shirt that had '**Living in the lap of luxirie**' written in black (Yes, I know that luxury is spelled incorrectly, but that is how it is spelled on the shirt), a pair of dark denim shorts, and a pair of white Adidas that had black butterflies on the back. (Clothes on Blogger. Also, I would write down what everyone else is wearing, but I don't have time to look for all of the clothes.). I walked into the living room and saw everyone was dressed and all in the room.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded and we all went outside. It looked like Sam, Jacob, and Paul all brought their cars while we were getting dressed. It was the usual for us. Me and Conner on the motorcycle, with Katelyn, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma in the Convertible. Seth also went, most likely to get to know Cleo. Everyone else decided who they were going with. We all made our ways to La Push High. When we got there, you could see all the students just coming out of the building. They all turned to look at us when we parked.

When we got to the gym, we saw the cheerleaders practicing. Me and Katelyn looked at each other and smiled, remembering how much fun we had cheerleading. But sadly, that fun was cut short when she had to move to Australia and I told her that I wouldn't cheer anymore if she wasn't going to be my co-captain.

Me and Katelyn looked, trying to find the captain, and found her immediately. You can always tell who is the captain. They are sorta like alphas to a wolf pack, but instead of a wolf pack, a cheerleading squad. You can feel a certain power filled air surrounding them. Me and Katelyn started walking over to the captain, with everyone else behind us. She turned to us and smiled a little.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked nicely with a small smile.

"I'm Bella, and this is Katelyn, Cameron, Conner, Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Quil, and Leah. Me and Katelyn used to be cheerleaders at our old school in Phoenix. Well I am really clumsy when I am just walking, but when I am cheering, I am super graceful. Don't ask me how that is, cause I honestly don't know. Well anyways, I never told everyone that I used to be a cheerleader and well, they don't believe me. I was hoping that you and your squad could do a routine with me and Katelyn. It's one that we did in the championships." I said. She thought about it for a couple minutes, then smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'm Jennifer. This is-" She started naming everyone on her squad behind her. "We would love to. We can do the routine here." She said.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you all. I can show you the routine on my phone. I had posted it on ." I said. Her and her squad nodded. I took out my phone and looked up the video. "Hey, you guys need to go somewhere else while we practice. And no spying or I will kick your ass." They all nodded and left. I laughed and showed Jennifer and her squad the video.

"Wow. That is an amazing routine. Now, lets start practicing." She said. We all nodded. After a couple hours of practicing and choosing what song to put, we were ready to show everyone else. I called Conner.

"You guys can come back." I said.

"Okay, we're on our way. We've been in the cafeteria." He said.

"Okay." I said and hung up. "They're on their way." I said. They all nodded. 5 minutes later, everyone walked in and sat on the side. And we started. I put on With Love by Hillary Duff.

(Cheerleading video on Blogger)

_I don't mind you telling me_

_What's been on your mind lately_

_I don't mind you speaking upI know sometimes I can be_

_All wrapped up and into me_

_I can be in such a rushJust slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Tell me tomorrow everything will be around_

_Just slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_You're the one that keeps me on the groundBaby you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with loveI can take your honesty_

_All your words weigh heavily_

_Listening to you all the time_

_I want to be there for you_

_The way you've been there for me_

_Always help me walk the lineAnd slow me down_

_Slow me downI know you will always be aroundBaby you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with love love love loveAll this time we thought we knew each other_

_Now that I am leaning on your shoulder_

_I can tell you baby that_

_You're right when you're right and_

_You're wrong when you're wrong and_

_I can be weak 'cause I know you are strongBaby you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with love love love love [x2]Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with loveJust do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love_

When we were done, everyone's mouths were wide open.

"See, I told you." I said with a smirk.

"Damn Bells, you're amazing. Anything else we don't know?" Sam asked. I thought about it and nodded.

"I can sing to." I said. "And play guitar." I added.

"Really?" They all asked except for us mermaids and mermen who already knew. I nodded and took out my phone again. I had the video of me singing at the talent show at school on my phone. I had asked Cleo to video tape it. I showed it to them and their mouths dropped.

"Wow. You really are amazing Bells. How come you never told me you could sing and cheer?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't tell you about the singing because I didn't think I was that good, until Katelyn knocked some sense into me. And I didn't tell you about cheering cause it slipped my mind." I said. They nodded.

"How could you not think you're good?" Paul asked.

"Hey, I was insecure. Sue me." I said. I had completely forgotten about the squad until now. "Bye the way, thanks for helping. I haven't cheered in a while." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. But I have a question. How did you know that I was the captain? I have been wondering ever since you first came over." Jennifer asked/said. I smiled.

"Cause I used to be captain at my school and you can always tell who is captain. They have this certain

power filled air surrounding them." I said. She nodded. "Thanks again. It was nice to meet you all.

We should get going." I said.

"You're welcome again. It was nice to meet you to." She said.

"Hey guys, I wanna go see Charlie at the station. You guys wanna come? And then after I see Charlie, we

Can do something else." I said/asked after we were out of earshot. They nodded so we made our ways to

Our cars and to the station.

**A/N Okay, I am ending this chap right here. I hope you liked it, I will get the next one up as soon as **

**Possible. I be you didn't see the cheer stuff coming. I love watching cheerleading so I just had to put that in here. By the way, I am sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. It was 4046 words. Please tell me what you think in a review. You know you want to. Just click that little button down there. Right there.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. AN And Sneak Peek

**Authors Note And Sneak Peek.**

**A/N Hey everyone. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been REALLY busy with school and I have my crct next week, but I wanted to let you know that I AM working on chapter 13. I decided that I would give you a little peek of what is in the 13****th**** chapter, so here it is. Please tell me what you think.**

Bella's P.O.V.

When we finally made it to the station, I was practically bouncing in my seat. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while and I couldn't wait to see him. I jumped out of the car and started jumping up and down again while waiting for everyone else.

"BELLS! STOP! You're gonna hurt yourself and then we'll have the chief of police on our asses!" Paul said, laughing. I stopped jumping and stayed still, pouting like a little girl. Conner came up to me and held my hand.

"Aww, it's okay babe. Be happy. You're about to see your dad again. You don't want him to see you with a pout on your face do you?" He asked. I nodded. He was right. I was finally about to see Charlie again and no, I didn't want him to see me with a pout on my face. I smiled and started walking towards the doors to the station with the others following me, Conner holding my hand. I walked inside and when everyone saw me, I knew they were about to start talking and saying 'Welcome back' and other greetings and they would inevitably be so loud as to alert Charlie that I was back, so I silently shushed them with the hand that Conner wasn't holding. They all nodded and I silently walked over to Charlie's office. I slowly and quietly opened his door and saw him watching TV facing away from us. Perfect. I walked over to him and walked behind him, letting go of Conner's hand, and putting my hands to cover dad's eyes.

"Guess who." I said with a smile on my face. He jumped up when he heard my voice and spun around, nearly tackling me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"How have you been, when did you get home, who are they?" He shot the questions at me so fast, if I hadn't been a mermaid, I wouldn't have caught it. I laughed.

"I have been great dad. I got home earlier today, but I wanted to say hi to the La Push gang since they were closer than here. And this is Katelyn, my friend from Phoenix that I was telling you about before, her boyfriend Cameron, this is Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. I met them through Katelyn and we quickly became friends. And last but not least, this is my boyfriend Conner. He's also Cameron's twin." I finished off the introduction, pointing out each one of them as I said their names, and then grabbing Conner's hand when I said his name. After I said everyone's names, it was followed by a round of nice to meet you 's and Conner saying nice to meet you sir. I smiled at him and then looked at Charlie. Charlie was looking between me and Conner, before smiling.

"Well from what I can see, he looks like a very nice young man. I already like him more than Fuckward." Dad said. Everyone busted out laughing when he said that.

"I like that name dad. I can't believe I didn't come up with it." I said, thoughtfully with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I like it to. I came up with it a little while after you left." He said. "Sooo…How long have you and Conner been dating?" He asked, trying very hard to sound casual about it, but doing terribly at it. I just laughed at his attempt, along with everyone else.

"Not very long after I got to Australia." I said. He nodded.

**Okay, so what do you think? Please tell me in a review and I will try my best to finish up chapter 13 as soon as possible. Again, I am soooo sorry for making everyone wait this long.**

**~Wolfgurl97**


	14. The Real Chap 13 They're Back

_**A/N. Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I got carried away with reading fan fictions and didn't feel like writing. I was also VERY busy with school tryna catch up (I am home schooled and was very behind) and I am soooo sorry, but here you go. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Katelyn: Yay! Rebecca's back!**_

_**Me: Yes, I am. Now please say the disclaimer. **_

_**Bella: No, I think we need to throw you a party to welcome you back after 2 MONTHS! **_

_**Katelyn: Yeah, we can get a cake, and streamers, and party ha-**_

_**Me: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!….Please.**_

_**Cameron & Conner: HEY DON'T YELL AT OUR GIRLFRIENDS!**_

_**Me: Fine, I'm sorry. Now will you please say the disclaimer?**_

_**Katelyn & Bella: Will you let us throw you a party afterwards?**_

_**Me: Fine, yes.**_

_**Both: Ok! Rebecca does not own Twilight or H20 or any of its characters. **_

_**She only owns Cameron, Conner, Katelyn, and briefly, Jennifer and Lindsey.**_

_**Me: Thanks.**_

_**Both: You're welcome. PARTY PARTY PARTY!**_

_Bella's P.O.V._

_When we finally made it to the station, I was practically bouncing in my seat. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while and I couldn't wait to see him. I jumped out of the car and started jumping up and down again while waiting for everyone else. _

"_BELLS! STOP! You're gonna hurt yourself and then we'll have the chief of police on our asses!" Paul said, laughing. I stopped jumping and stayed still, pouting like a little girl. Conner came up to me and held my hand. _

"_Aww, it's okay babe. Be happy. You're about to see your dad again. You don't want him to see you with a pout on your face do you?" He asked. I nodded. He was right. I was finally about to see Charlie again and no, I didn't want him to see me with a pout on my face. I smiled and started walking towards the doors to the station with the others following me, Conner holding my hand. I walked inside and when everyone saw me, I knew they were about to start talking and saying 'Welcome back' and other greetings and they would inevitably be so loud as to alert Charlie that I was back, so I silently shushed them with the hand that Conner wasn't holding. They all nodded and I silently walked over to Charlie's office. I slowly and quietly opened his door and saw him watching TV facing away from us. Perfect. I walked over to him and walked behind him, letting go of Conner's hand, and putting my hands to cover dad's eyes._

"_Guess who." I said with a smile on my face. He jumped up when he heard my voice and spun around, nearly tackling me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back._

"_How have you been, when did you get home, who are they?" He shot the questions at me so fast, if I hadn't been a mermaid, I wouldn't have caught it. I laughed._

"_I have been great dad. I got home earlier today, but I wanted to say hi to the La Push gang since they were closer than here. And this is Katelyn, my friend from Phoenix that I was telling you about before, her boyfriend Cameron, this is Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. I met them through Katelyn and we quickly became friends. And last but not least, this is my boyfriend Conner. He's also Cameron's twin." I finished off the introduction, pointing out each one of them as I said their names, and then grabbing Conner's hand when I said his name. After I said everyone's names, it was followed by a round of nice to meet you 's and Conner saying nice to meet you sir. I smiled at him and then looked at Charlie. Charlie was looking between me and Conner, before smiling._

"_Well from what I can see, he looks like a very nice young man. I already like him more than Fuckward." Dad said. Everyone busted out laughing when he said that. _

"_I like that name dad. I can't believe I didn't come up with it." I said, thoughtfully with a smile on my face._

"_Yeah, I like it to. I came up with it a little while after you left." He said. "Sooo…How long have you and Conner been dating?" He asked, trying very hard to sound casual about it, but doing terribly at it. I just laughed at his attempt, along with everyone else._

"_Not very long after I got to Australia." I said. He nodded._

"_Well it's nice to meet you all." He said._

"_An ambulance and police unit needed at the ally on Roseburg Rd.. We have a reported 261, victim a 10 year old girl. Bystander reportedly was on her way past the alley on the way to the bank when she heard the victims sobbing. She is the one who made the call."_ We heard over the scanner.

"10-4 On my way." Charlie said into his walky-talky. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. You all can stop by the house later." He said. He kissed the top of my head and ran out of the room.

"Damn I hate hearing that code." I said, flinching the code.

"What does it mean?" Cleo asked.

"It means rape." I said softly. I hated thinking about that stuff. I always get teary eyed. Conner must've saw this cause he came over and took my hand again, telling me it was okay. "Yeah, sorry. I hate thinking about that stuff though. Especially since she's only 10." I said. He nodded and squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"So what does everyone want to do then?" Emma asked, trying to take my mind off it. I smiled in thanks to her which she returned.

"Hmm…well we have to go shopping for the house, so why don't we go to Port Angeles?" I said/asked. Everyone agreed. We all made our way back outside after me hugging the police officers (I had always been pretty close to them. They were like extra fathers to me). Me and Conner got back on my motorcycle and everyone else got in the other cars.

After a while, we all made it to Port Angeles and went straight to the furniture store. We ordered everything we'd need for the house; a dining room table, chairs, a couch, coffee table, all of our beds, and everything else. We were just about to leave when something caught my eyes. A shiny silver Volvo and 7 inhumanly beautiful people. Or should I say vampires?

"They're back…" I whispered.

…..TBC…..

**A/N I know that was kinda mean to leave it like that, but I felt like leaving it at a cliffy. This chapter seemed like it was going to be longer in my head. Kinda sad that it didn't turn out that way. Anyway, what did you all think? Please tell me in a review, and remember, I might not have my next chapter up for a while cuz of school. I think I'm gonna have to work a little through the summer, hopefully that's not the case, but I'll try and post as soon as I can. Again, I am sooo sorry for this long over due update.**

**~Wolfgurl97 3**


	15. Another AN Sorry PLEASE READ!

**A/N OMG I am sooo sorry, but I won't be able to write for a bit cause I just got the results of my CRCT, and I didn't pass my math section, so, me being in 8th**** grade, I have to retake the test. But first, I have to do 4 weeks of summer school, and if I don't pass the retest, I can't go to 9****th**** grade, which would suck, so I won't be able to write for a while. Again, I am SOOO sorry. Please bear with me though. And please wish me luck through this 4-5 weeks cause I am NOT looking forward to it…And if someone could please tell me why on Gods green earth we need to learn Linear Equations and when we will EVER use it, you get extra points =] **

**P.S….I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself. I have hurt my mouth twice today. Once while I was eating, I bit the inside of my cheek, and then just now when I was biting my nails (I really need to stop doing that), I cut my gum with my finger nail…My friend says he don't know what he's gonna do with me and that I'm a danger to myself =]**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, Hippiness =)**


	16. The Real Chap15: DID YOU REALLY THINK!

**A/N Okay everyone, I'm sorry for the wait, but I just got done with my 4 weeks of summer school and my CRCT retest (Hopefully I passed and don't have to repeat 8****th**** grade…) and then my mom decided to take us to Florida for a few days to see our family, so I haven't been able to work on this chapter, but I am back =) I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Enjoy =)**

Conner's P.O.V.

We had all just gotten to Port Angeles and were walking down the sidewalk to the furniture store, when I heard Bella say something from beside me.

"They're back…" She said. I looked over at her and saw that she had stopped dead in her tracks, staring dead ahead with a mix between a blank face and a worried and sad face…We'll just go with it was a weird face that I hoped I'd never see on Bella again.

"Are you okay Bella? Who's he-" I started, but when I turned to see what she was talking about, I knew why she had that look on her face…

Bella's P.O.V.

They're back…I can't believe they came back after all this time…How could they? Edward left me saying he found someone else. Why would he come back here? I felt myself going into a flashback of when he left me and the only thing I felt was pure anger at him. At all of them. Alice had probably seen it. She could have warned me. And Jasper probably could have felt something in his emotions that could have tipped him off. But no, none of them did anything. Conner must've seen that I was really mad, because he leaned down quickly and whispered in my ear, so low that even the _Cullen's_ couldn't hear, but only me and the pack and mermaids 'You better calm down or you're going to turn and I don't think that would be good to do in public' He said. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to calm down…But I knew I had to, so I took calming breaths and thought of Conner and all of my friends, and soon enough I had calmed down to where I was still mad, but I wasn't bubbling with anger anymore. Conner hugged me once I had calmed down, kissing my forehead, earning a growl from…Guess who?

Yep, you guessed it, the bastard that left me himself. How dare he growl at Conner! I saw them all walking towards us, the werewolves guarding the imprints who were human.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you again! We have missed you so much!" Esme said, coming over and trying to hug me, but I just shoved her away; Wiping my shirt down thoroughly, trying to get the vampire stink off. "Wh-? Why did you push me away Bella?"

"Oh please. Do you honestly think I wanna hug any of you leeches? You all left me…TWICE! Oh but the second time, I didn't feel any long lasting pain like the first time. All I felt was anger. You all left, Edward saying that he found someone else who was 'Way prettier than I'll ever be'…So where is the no good whore? Did she leave you when she found out what kind of a bastard you really were Fuckward?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I was finally getting to let out all of the hate and anger that had welled up inside me since they had left.

"Bella…Why are you saying all of this, love? I realized how bad of a mistake I had made when I realized Sidney was only in it for the money. We can be together again. Isn't that great?" Fuckward asked, trying to come up to me and hug me, kissing my forehead. What the hell had gotten into his brain and made him think I was going to take his leech ass back? When I felt his ice cold lips on my forehead, my instant response was burning him with my heat power. I felt him instantly back away with a puzzled look on his face.

"First of all, don't call me love you stupid leech. Second, do you think that's actually going to make me wanna take you back? If so, you must've sniffed something cause you are surely delusional. Third, no, we are not 'being together again' ever in your existence, so I suggest you get that through your head right now. Fourth, don't you DARE EVER try to kiss me…Or touch me for that matter, or believe me, I will burn your ass to hell. Got it?" I ranted, going into a sugary sweet voice when I asked 'Got it?'. I saw all the _Cullen's_ mouths dropped open.

"You don't really mean that love. These stupid mutts and these whatever those stupid creatures are have just brainwashed you. Don't worry, we'll be together soon." He said again, trying to kiss me again. _Imbecile._ I thought to myself, almost burning him again, but deciding to do something else. First though, I needed to warn everyone.

"_What I am about to say isn't true. I'm just going to trick him okay? So whatever I say in a second, it's not true. Just thought I'd warn you"_ I said, pushing my thoughts into everyone's minds. I knew Edward was to focused on me to pay attention to their thoughts.

"…I guess you're right…I just wanted something to take my mind off of you leaving me, so I just made myself think that I hated you. The truth is…I'm still as in love with you as I was the day you left me. Will you please forgive me?" I asked, winking to slightly at my friends for the leeches to see.

"Of course love. I love you to." He said, smiling.

"Would you like to go somewhere to…_Talk…_?" I asked, emphasizing talk, making him think I was actually going to kiss him.

"Sure" He said with a wink "Talk…" He said and we both walked to the woods, again me winking at my friends. They nodded at me and pushed into my head that they would be hiding in the bushes, watching just in case. I just said okay.

When me and Fuckward got to a small clearing in the woods, we both sat down against a tree.

"So lets get this party started then shall we?" D*ckward said. _Oh sure, but I think you'll be leaving the party a little early tonight_ I thought to myself. I smirked and crooked my finger in a 'come here' motion, wanting him to come over to me. He smirked back and came closer to me, closing his eyes, expecting a kiss. What he didn't expect though was me kicking him where the sun don't shine, and punching him in the face, which due to my super strength, hurt him like a bitch.

"Let's get this clear. I'm not your love, I will NEVER kiss you, and I will never be with you, nor do I EVER want to be in your presence you leech. I can't believe you actually thought I had forgiven you after what you did to me…TWICE! I was stupid for forgiving you the first time, but I'm not stupid anymore and I will NEVER forgive you. No go away!" I said, bringing a sting of water from a lake that was nearby and holding it in front of me.

"What the heck? What are you Love?" He asked with a freaked out look on his face. Ooohhh, he was freaked out? He's the leech, I just turned into a mermaid…Okay, that is kinda weird…But being a blood sucking leech is even weirder.

"…A mermaid." I said and heard 7 gasps all around me. "And DON'T CALL ME LOVE YOU PARASITE!" I yelled at him, throwing the water at him, and then bringing fire in my hand, ready to throw it at him. "You call me Love one more time and I will set fire to your ass. Got it parasite? I'm not YOUR Love, I'm Conner's. Live with it!" I almost yelled at him. He just gulped and nodded, knowing that I was more powerful than him. Needless to say, I was angry again and needed to calm down, but I am so mad, I don't know if I would be able to. Instantly, as if reading my thoughts (Which is highly possible if I had pushed my thoughts out by accident…), I felt Conner put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder, kissing my temple. I calmed down relatively quickly after that.

"What are you doing back here?" Sam spoke up to them, using his alpha voice.

"We all missed Bella and wanted to see her again. Edward had told us how much he loved and missed her and we couldn't let him be miserable." Carlisle.

"Well looks like he's going to be miserable cause I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I yelled. URGH they really irritate me! 'Bella, calm' I heard the mermaids' voices in my head. 'Urgh fine, if I have to….But can't I set just his hair on fi-' 'NO!' 'Pleeaaseeeee? Just once?' 'NO Bella!' 'Ugh fine!'

"Well now that you know Bella doesn't love any of you anymore, are you leaving?" Sam asked with a bit of attitude…'Go big bro' I pushed my thought into his head. He tried his best to hide his smile, but kinda failed.

"…Yes, we will leave now. It was good seeing you again Bella…Even if you didn't like seeing us again. Bye." Carlisle said, him and the rest of the Cullen's leaving, having to drag Edward away, mumbling their goodbyes. I just nodded, watching them leave.

After they had left, everyone came over to me, giving me a group hug, whispering their apologies, Conner kissing the top of my head and keeping his arms around me when everyone else let go.

"We still have to go shopping for the furniture." I said. They all nodded.

"We don't have to go today if you don't feel like it, Bella, we can wait 'til tomorrow if you want." Emma said.

"Nah, I still wanna go shopping." I said smiling. Everyone nodded, smiling. We all made our way back to the parking lot, walking over to the Gibson McDonalds furniture store. We spent a few hours picking out bedroom furniture, living room furniture, kitchen furniture ect. After picking everything out, the furniture dudes put everything we had bought into the stores truck. We all got into our respective vehicles and drove to the house, the truck following us.

Once we got to our new house, the furniture dudes brought the boxes in, putting it in the rooms they were to go in, and left us to put it all together…with the help of the wolves of course. And with our super speed, it shouldn't take long.

And I was right. It didn't take very long considering all the stuff we had to put together. It took us about 5 ½ - 6 hrs to put it all together and arrange it where we wanted it. After it was all done, we all plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"Thanks for helping guys." I said to the wolves.

"Any time Bells. You don't even have to thank us." Sam said with a smile.

"Hey, speak for yourself Sam. I could've had better things to do." Jake said, earning him a slap to the head by Destiny. "Joking Joking!" He said laughing and holding his head where Destiny had hit.

"Sure Sure." I said, using his signature saying, with a smirk on my face.

"Hey, don't be stealin my sayin!" He said laughing.

"Sure Sure." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ohhh very mature Bellsy." He mused, using the nickname he knew I hated most of all the annoying nicknames given to me. I glared at him, causing him to shrink back, and me to laugh because of his fear of me.

"Scaredy cat." I joked with him. He gasped.

"Bella, I am appalled that you would call me my enemy. A CAT? Really? I mean out of all the things you could have called me; Vampire; Bloodsucker; Cold One; Human Drinker; Pale Ass Fairy; Edward; Fuckward; Dickward; You decided to call me a CAT? That's just hurtful, and cruel, and it makes me wanna cry!" He ranted. We all looked at him for about 10 seconds before busting out laughing, me almost busting a gut from laughing so hard.

"Oh-My-GAWD!" I yelled through my laughter. After about 5 minutes, we all calmed our laughter slightly, me gasping for breath, clutching my stomach.

"Only you Jacob, only you." Destiny said, shaking her head. It was true, only he would say that.

**A/N Okay, so I know the ending sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else to end it with. Please review and tell me what you think,**

**Peace Love Happiness Hippiness,**

**~Rebecca =) ** •°· ·°•


	17. Im Soooooo Sorry! AN

I am so sorry, guys, that I haven't updated in a couple of months. First I didn't really know what to write for the next chapter, and then when I was going to write some of it up, my computer started being a pain in the ass and kept turning on and off because it had a virus on it. Soo my dad had to erase the entire harddrive...Anyways, I'm going to be working on this story very soon :). I am sorry for the delay.

P.S. The next chapter or so will probably be the last ones. So sad...I kinda liked writing this story...Anyways, hope you all enjoy the next few chaps :)

~Rebecca =)


End file.
